


Быть собой

by Ailuropoda_Aprica



Series: Семейные ценности Холмсов [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История отношений Майкрофта Холмса и Антеи от знакомства и до… Впрочем, увидите сами.=)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

«Личное дело Оливии Кэмпбелл, 22/Х, 1981 года рождения, проживающей по адресу…».  
После беглого просмотра Майкрофт Холмс возвращается к первой странице двадцать седьмой по счёту папки и переводит взгляд на руководителя Объединённого разведывательного комитета. Развалившись на стуле, сэр Алекс Аллан демонстративно изучает потолок.  
\- Итак, почему?  
\- Не представляю, о чём ты говоришь, Майкрофт.  
\- Всё ты прекрасно представляешь. Я попросил тебя принести дела сотрудников, в течение двух месяцев принятых на работу в МИ-6. Но ты добавил в них дело мисс Кэмпбелл, получившей отказ. Почему?  
\- А она получила отказ? – Алекс Аллан с деланным недоумением забирает у Майкрофта папку и вчитывается в неё. – Какая досада.  
\- Так, это уже интересно…  
Побарабанив пальцами по столу, Майкрофт лениво встаёт, проходит по своему кабинету к столику с виски и наливает на толщину пальца в стакан. Подумав, повторяет то же для своего друга и передаёт стакан ему.   
Оба пересаживаются в кресла, понимая, что больше читать папки не придётся.   
\- Полагаю, информацию об Элизабет ты получил от Колтриджа? – несколько минут спустя спрашивает Майкрофт, вдумчиво разглядывая часы на цепочке и сомневаясь, стоит ли отдать их в чистку или лучше недели две подождать.  
Руководитель комитета присвистывает с явным уважением:  
\- Быстро ты сообразил. Ну да, он… Но как?  
\- Мисс Кэмпбелл внешне чрезвычайно похожа на мою университетскую пассию. Тебе с большой долей вероятности известно, что мы были помолвлены, однако мои родственники решили устроить иной брак по расчёту. Не слишком удачная затея. В итоге я так и не женился, а Элизабет не вернулась из поездки с гуманитарной миссией в Лаос… Мисс Кэмпбелл соответствует моему психотипу, и мне интересно, руководствовался ли ты чем-либо помимо внешности, оставляя в кандидатах её?  
\- Она очень умна, Майкрофт. Получила блестящее образование в Оксфорде, показала высокие результаты на наших отборочных тестах, не имеет проблем со здоровьем. И у неё редкий показатель по шкале откровенности – это уверенный в себе человек, не привыкший что-либо скрывать. А мы оба знаем, как ты ценишь такие вещи.  
\- Да, мы знаем… Но ведь в её биографии не всё гладко. Имя, например. Она сменила его на Антея три месяца назад. Что произошло?  
\- Гибель её родителей – работников министерства иностранных дел. Ей предложили должность менеджера в Бритиш Петролеум, с высокой зарплатой, но на следующий день после похорон она сменила имя и подала заявление в секретариат МИ-6.   
\- По мотивам личной мести? Их убили – Агнес и Джейкоба Кэмпбеллов, если я верно запомнил – из-за провала нашего резидента в Польше.   
\- Твоя память не устаёт меня поражать.   
\- Сложно было забыть, - Майкрофт убирает часы. – Но мы не отказываем за мотивацию в приёме на работу. Что ещё?  
\- О, это самая скучная часть, - Аллан отставляет пустой стакан и сцепляет пальцы в замок. – Всё дело в её бойфренде. Питер Криспер, безработный из Западного Лондона. Как оказалось, приторговывает мелкими партиями кокаина и имеет связи среди ИРА. Наша инструкция не рекомендует брать на работу людей с настолько неблагонадёжной потенциальной роднёй.  
\- Такой написанной инструкции нет.  
\- Но устная существует. Как бы то ни было, мы отказали мисс Кэмпбелл шесть дней назад, и она подала резюме в БП. Пока туда её не оформили, Майкрофт, у тебя есть шанс.  
\- Я подумаю о нём.


	2. Глава 1. Социальная дистанция

\- Ну солнышко, ну перестань, малыш, - ноет в трубку телефона Питер Криспер, пытаясь левой ногой попасть в штанину порядком помятых джинсов и одновременно высматривая свой бумажник, чтобы расплатиться с очередной снятой девицей за оказанные услуги.  
Находящаяся в Гайд-парке Антея возмущена до предела и только усилием воли (и благодаря вбитым в детстве в голову правилам приличия) находит в себе силы отойти к малолюдной аллее, чтобы не привлекать внимание прохожих выяснением отношений.  
\- Мы договаривались на двенадцать! Сейчас половина второго, Питер. Я простояла здесь полтора часа и…  
\- Я же говорю, у меня появилось важное дело. Контракт.  
\- И ты не мог хотя бы предупредить?  
\- Котёнок, я был занят… - бумажник, наконец, обнаруживается. – Нужно было встретиться с поставщиками. Я же зарабатываю деньги, малыш. Ну, не злись…  
\- Это не первый раз! – Антея останавливается возле приличной высоты сугроба и пинает его.  
\- Я знаю, малыш. Но ты и сама пойми, что для меня важна моя работа, - получившая деньги Мэри подсчитывает бонус к оплате и радостно улыбается Питеру. Жестом показывает, что не прочь его тоже отработать.   
\- Ты ни разу так и не сказал, в чём она заключается, - от несчастного сугроба отлетают хлопья снега.  
\- Знаю, знаю. Но зачем забивать тебе голову всякими глупостями? – Питер прикрывает ладонью телефон, заглушая звук расстёгиваемой молнии. - Лучше давай сходим вечером в «Крейзи-сноуп». Я закажу тебе твой любимый коктейль.  
\- Если ты и в этот раз опоздаешь…  
\- Торжественно обещаю и клянусь: в восемь я буду у тебя, - на мгновение Питер зажимает рот кулаком, заглушая своё довольное мычание, и спешит попрощаться. - Договорились, малыш? Я побегу, у меня тут дела.  
\- До встречи.  
Мобильник со стуком отправляется в сумку, а сама Антея натягивает на замёрзшие пальцы сиреневые варежки и продолжает пинать сугроб уже двумя ногами, повторяя: «Ненавижу-ненавижу-ненавижу!», - пока…  
\- Полагаю, этот сугроб для вас больше не опасен, - звучит вежливый голос из-за спины, и Антея мигом разворачивается и едва не утыкается носом в тихо подошедшего высокого человека в тёплом коротком пальто.  
От неожиданности она пятится и теряет равновесие, запнувшись об утоптанный снег. Незнакомец подхватывает её за талию, помогая устоять. И несколько секунд они разглядывают друг друга: он – раскрасневшиеся от мороза щёки и руку, вцепившуюся ему в рукав; она – льдистые голубые глаза на безэмоциональном лице и ручку зонтика.  
«Зимой? Зачем?» - мелькает в её голове мысль, и рука разжимается, освобождая прохожего от крепкой хватки.  
\- Я Майкрофт Холмс, - представляется этот самый прохожий, выпрямляясь и задирая подбородок.  
\- Я о… Антея, - к новому имени она ещё так и не привыкла.  
\- Поверьте, мисс Кэмпбелл, об этом я знаю.   
\- Мы встречались?  
\- Нет, но вся необходимая информация по вам у меня есть. Разозлились из-за очередной лжи от Питера Криспера?   
Чуть было поутихший гнев вспыхивает с новой силой:  
\- Вам-то какое дело, мистер Холмс? – в запальчивости восклицает она, сжимая ремень сумки. - И… И с чего вы решили, что лжи?  
«Непосредственные реакции. Желание получить информацию даже от незнакомого источника... Так, аналитические способности… Их ещё проверим. Хм, характеристика в деле составлена верно», - думает Майкрофт, доставая записную книжку.   
\- С того, мисс Кэмпбелл, что сегодня его личный список вызванных проституток пополнился именем Мэри-Энн. Двадцать пять лет, разведена, оказывает интимные услуги в публичном доме «У Лилит».  
Антея выхватывает у него блокнот на открытой странице и заглядывает в него. Удивлённый Майкрофт высоко поднимает брови, следя за её действиями и за тем, как меняется выражение её лица… На удручённое… Как она поджимает губы.  
Потом всё же говорит:  
\- Другие страницы смотреть не стоит.  
\- И не собиралась, - это звучит угрюмо.  
Записную книжку Антея возвращает владельцу спустя минуты две и, сунув руки в карманы фиолетовой куртки, начинает перекатываться с каблуков на носки. Пока она обдумывает прочитанное, Майкрофт убирает блокнот и достаёт мобильник:  
\- Да, я… Пусть ждут меня на Даунинг-стрит, 10… Через час буду… Извините, - обращается он уже к Антее, выключая телефон.   
\- Что вам нужно от меня? И кто вы такой?  
\- Мне хотелось бы услышать это от вас. Ответ на второй вопрос, я имею в виду. Какое-то мнение вы ведь уже составили.  
Антея с сомнением оглядывает его с головы до ног, не решаясь ответить. Затем вдруг вскидывает на него потрясённый от внезапной догадки взгляд. Раскачиваться она перестаёт.  
Майкрофт наблюдает за этими метаморфозами с нарастающим любопытством, сунув левую руку в карман и опираясь правой о ручку зонта.  
\- Вижу, вам пришла в голову какая-то смелая мысль. Поделитесь ею.  
\- Я…  
\- Будет лучше, если порассуждаете вслух.  
Антея делает глубокий вдох.  
\- Ну, хорошо, - решается она. – Вам известно, кто я и кто мой парень. Что он замешан в торговле наркотиками – как я прочитала в блокноте у вас. Я могла предположить, что вы из полиции, но в самом начале вы сказали: «Информация по вам у меня есть». Обычно люди говорят: «О вас». «По вам» - сленг работников спецслужб. Но на простого оперативника вы не похожи. Я бы определила вас в начальники, однако…   
\- Это чрезвычайно интересно, мисс Кэмпбелл. Продолжайте.  
\- Ваш телефонный разговор. Даунинг-стрит 10 – резиденция премьер-министра. Но я не помню вашего лица среди портретов членов кабинета министров, опубликованных в прессе. И потом, мне показалось, что вы распоряжаетесь, что делать им – премьер-министру и остальным… В общем, пусть это прозвучит глупо и по-сказочному, но я считаю, что вы серый кардинал, пусть даже вашу официальную должность мне никогда не удастся определить. Я всё сказала.  
Выпалив это, Антея опускает голову и поднимает её, лишь услышав негромкие аплодисменты несколько секунд спустя.  
\- Браво, мисс Кэмпбелл! Столько выводов – и все в точку. Вы мне подходите, - Майкрофт достаёт из кармана визитную карточку и протягивает ей. – Вот, жду вас по этому адресу завтра в десять. Обсудим условия работы. Сейчас же… у меня дела. Приятного дня.  
Он откланивается и спокойно уходит, оставляя позади себя огорошенную девушку, сжимающую в руке карточку с адресом офиса, где служит скромный британский чиновник Майкрофт Холмс.  
* * *

Время до встречи с Питером Антея проводит за ноутбуком. Она ещё не определилась, как относиться к неожиданным – и весьма неприятным – фактам из жизни своего бойфренда (в их достоверности сомнений нет), и решила пока не думать о них. Вместо этого во всех поисковых системах Антея Кэмпбелл вбивает комбинацию слов «Майкрофт Холмс».  
Ничего…  
Вообще нигде не строчки!  
Поиск по фамилии выдаёт ссылку на сайт некоего Шерлока Холмса «Наука дедукции». Его метод кажется интересным, и девушка размышляет: являются ли оба Холмса родственниками, а если да – то кем? Братьями?.. Недостаточно данных.  
На её мобильнике второй раз высвечивается входящий вызов из Бритиш Петролеум, но вновь остаётся без ответа. Нет уж. Сначала – условия работы на Майкрофта Холмса.  
Она с чувством потягивается, засовывает ступни в ушастые розовые тапочки и идёт варить себе кофе… Затем проводит несколько часов за просмотром комедийного сериала, от которого отвлекается лишь на звонок в дверь.  
Питер Криспер с порога вручает ей букет роз и собственнически целует в губы.  
\- Ты ещё не готова, малыш?  
\- Всего минуту. Ты… - она думает, как задать ему вопрос… и о чём… Но так и не решается. – А нет, ничего. Я быстро.  
\- Подожди! Что-то случилось?  
\- Нет.  
\- Котёнок, постой! Я же вижу, что что-то не так, - Питер перехватывает её за руку и разворачивает к себе. – Скажи мне.  
\- Ничего особенного, - Антея делает попытку высвободиться. – Просто я узнала, что ты торгуешь наркотиками и вызываешь проституток на дом. Отпусти!  
В этот раз вырваться удаётся.  
Она отходит к окну, обхватывая руками себя. И потому не видит, как недоумённое выражение лица у Питера меняется на злое, после - на раздосадованное и, наконец, на деланно обожающее.  
\- Малыш, ты всё неправильно поняла. Мэри я вызвал не для себя, меня всего лишь попросил отдать ей деньги Марк. Да и зачем бы она мне, если есть ты?   
\- С другими что?  
\- То же самое. Я иногда выполняю его просьбы. Солнышко, ну не злись, - он обнимает её сзади за плечи. - С кокаином тоже было так – я просто передал товар. Пару раз. Нет нужды записывать в наркодилеры меня.   
«Непроверяемо», - думает Антея, позволяя своему бойфренду целовать ей шею и плечо. Да и желания разрывать отношения у неё нет – всё-таки Питер очень поддержал, когда убили её отца и мать… Был рядом, когда всем резко стало не до неё…   
\- Малыш, я очень тебя люблю, - Питер всегда безошибочно чувствовал смену настроения. – Очень-очень. Идём развлекаться, а?  
Антея вздыхает:  
\- Идём.  
* * *

Закончившаяся глубоко за полночь вечеринка не влияет на способность быстро собираться и преодолевать в рекордные сроки утром расстояние от квартиры до метро. Антея не берёт с собой привычную по собеседованиям папку с документами, полагая, что в личном деле у человека такого уровня на неё уж точно всё есть. Вместо этого предъявляет на входе в старинное здание паспорт, получает пропуск с вежливым разъяснением пути и в течение десяти минут ищет нужный кабинет, практически пробегая по извилистым коридорам и высматривая указанный в визитке номер.   
Ровно в 10:00 она, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на предостерегающие физиономии сотрудников приёмной и длинноногих секретарш, уверенно входит в нужный кабинет, с щелчком закрывая за собой тяжёлую дверь.  
В следующий момент Антея понимает, что, возможно, обратить на секретарш внимание всё-таки стоило, потому как её работодатель в кабинете не один.   
\- Вы вовремя, мисс Кэмпбелл, - приветствует её Майкрофт, бросив взгляд на часы, и Антея мило улыбается:  
\- Здравствуйте.  
В конце концов, ничего другого ей делать не остаётся.  
Стоящий у окна кудрявый молодой человек иронически хмыкает и, продолжая с бешеной скоростью что-то набирать в своём мобильном, негромко говорит:  
\- Очередной куратор слежки за мной, Майкрофт? – нажимает «Отправить» и поворачивает голову к Антее. – О, вот даже как.  
\- Не сейчас, - в голосе Майкрофта звучат предостерегающие нотки. – Мы продолжим наш диалог в соседней комнате. Присаживайтесь, мисс Кэмпбелл. Через десять минут я вернусь к вам.   
Он проходит к едва заметной двери возле шкафа и скрывается за ней, на мгновение показав что-то похожее на комнату отдыха. Продолжающий пристально разглядывать Антею Шерлок убирает телефон и делает несколько шагов к ней.  
\- Я Шерлок, - представляется, протягивая ладонь.  
\- О… Антея, - отвечает она, обмениваясь рукопожатием и думая: «Я угадала, всё-таки брат».  
\- Сменили имя? Впрочем, неважно. Садитесь, можете даже поспать. Вам наверняка этого хочется после шести часов в «Крейзи-сноуп».  
Не дожидаясь реакции, Шерлок тоже скрывается за потайной дверью, оставляя девушку хлопать глазами и восхищаться: «Вот, значит, его дедукция работает как… Интересно, она есть у обоих?.. А я научиться смогу?».  
Отвлекшись от этих размышлений, она оглядывает просторный кабинет: статуи, стол для переговоров, два кресла у камина… И осознаёт дилемму: сесть в кресло будет не по-деловому, а на столе лежит много бумаг… С угрожающими штампиками – ей видно – «секретно» и «совершенно секретно».  
Готовясь к работе в МИ-6, Антея прочитала достаточно шпионских книг, чтобы понять: вся ситуация напоминает классическую проверку на доверие. Потому что в присутствии посторонних разведчики непременно переворачивают секретные бумаги, а выходя из помещения, убирают их в сейф. Вряд ли Майкрофт Холмс о столь простом правиле не осведомлён.  
А значит…  
Она подходит к столу, старательно глядя себе под ноги. Усаживается на крайний стул и, не позволяя себе ни единого взгляда на бумаги, достаёт из кармана мобильник и загружает не до конца пройденную игру.  
Находящиеся в комнате отдыха братья Холмсы с интересом наблюдают за ней, стоя у монитора мощного компьютера, хранящего личный архив Майкрофта Холмса.  
\- Даже не попыталась заглянуть, - отмечает Майкрофт, и Шерлок пожимает плечами:  
\- Смысл? У тебя ж там нет планов вторжения в Иран.  
\- Ты бы удивился, Шерлок…  
\- Да ну? Ладно, ближе к делу. Что с моим допуском в Интерпол?..  
* * *

Условия работы Майкрофт озвучивает Антее пятнадцать минут спустя. Всё как и её предшественникам: высокий оклад, ненормированный рабочий день, необходимость держать в голове большой объём информации, аккуратность и расторопность. Услуги личного водителя, ВИП-салона красоты и модного бутика в качестве бонуса – со списыванием любых потраченных в них сумм на представительские расходы.  
Антея обдумывает это некоторое время и кивает. Ей подходит такой расклад.  
\- Есть ли у вас вопросы, мисс Кэм…  
\- Антея.  
\- Хорошо, Антея?  
\- Да. Объясните сразу: чего ждёте от меня помимо основных обязанностей и чего мне делать нельзя?  
\- Вы имеете в виду что-то конкретное? – Майкрофт старательно скрывает удивление, поскольку задать ему такой вопрос прежде не догадался никто.  
\- Мистер Холмс, вы оставили меня в комнате с секретными документами, даже не обмолвившись, что заглядывать в них нельзя. Расчёт на то, что я соображу? Допустим. Я читать их не стала. Но мне обычно гораздо легче жить, если я чётко представляю себе правила и исключения из них. Ещё раз: чего мне делать нельзя?  
Молчание.  
\- Предавать, - Майкрофт убийственно серьёзен, говоря это, глядя ей прямо в глаза. – Это смертельно опасно… Пытаться выведать то, что вас не касается. Лгать мне – бесполезно и вызовет желание узнать, почему вы пытаетесь что-то утаить… Строить интриги у меня за спиной. Небрежно относиться к работе.   
\- А чего ждёте?  
\- Личной преданности. Мне и – насколько возможно – моему брату. Я должен быть уверен, что вы наш человек, защищающий наши с Шерлоком интересы. Всегда и во всём. В долгу не останусь.  
\- Поняла.  
\- Ещё вопросы, Антея?  
\- Только один. Дедукция у вас с братом у обоих? Что даёт?   
\- Видите ли, - Майкрофт заметно расслабляется, откидываясь на спинку кресла. - У нас с Шерлоком есть общая черта: мы любим наблюдать за людьми. Изучать их. Определять по мелочам то, что они пытаются скрыть. Вот только выводы используем по-разному: я – в политике, он – в расследовании преступлений.  
\- Не уверена, что хочу знать, что вы вычислили обо мне.  
\- Не уверен, что оно вам и нужно… Что ж, дальнейшие инструкции получите у Элен Лурье в моей приёмной. Изучайте, вникайте и выходите завтра на работу. Желаю удачи.  
\- Постараюсь оправдать ваши ожидания, мистер Холмс.  
* * *

Работа на Майкрофта Холмса оказывается чудовищно сложной, изматывающей и поглощающей всё время и силы. И даже совершенное в салоне красоты преображение, после которого Антея стала напоминать себе голливудскую звезду, а не студентку в варежках, не радует так, как могло бы ещё месяца два назад.  
Ей приходится держать в голове множество фактов, дат, событий, имён важных для шефа – и для Англии – людей. А также регулярно пополнять базы данных в выданном запороленном коммуникаторе, время от времени дублируя их в личный майкрофтовский компьютер.  
Ей приходится забыть о том, каково это – планировать вечер, потому что в любой момент её могут сорвать на приём и увезти под укоризненным взглядом Питера Криспера: «Ну, малыш, ну как же так?..».  
Ей приходится всем улыбаться и много молчать, применяя максимально безобидное выражение лица. Отвечать кратко. Хлопать глазами подобно красивой кукле. Мило краснеть от заигрываний посетителей шефа. Без перехода границ пристойностей, правда, – спасибо и на том. Не пытаются держать её за идиотку только Майкрофт и изредка попадающий в поле зрения его брат…  
О, да. Брат…  
Как выясняется, насчёт «куратора слежки» Шерлок не шутил, и Антея действительно собирает отчёты от агентов и незамедлительно предупреждает Майкрофта о ситуациях с риском для шерлоковской жизни. К счастью, они происходят нечасто, а с появлением Джона – постепенно и вовсе сходят на нет. Военный доктор оказывается весьма заботлив и надёжен, так что присмотр за Холмсом-младшим с разрешения старшего частично переходит к нему.   
Но при этом…  
Антея без тени сомнений считает выбранное занятие работой мечты и искренне радуется, когда ей удаётся выполнить все поручения безукоризненно. Она восхищается своим шефом как профессионалом и испытывает благодарность за возможность учиться.   
За то, что он не даёт ей готовых решений, предоставляя возможность решить очередную задачу своим способом. Пусть с потерями времени. Пусть не очевидным путём, но самой. И никогда не ругает за недочёты.  
Другим, однако, достаётся периодически – Антея не раз видела рыдающих в туалете сотрудниц после ледяного выговора от Майкрофта Холмса. Выслушивала о неучтённых ими мелочах. Отпаивала горячим чаем. Вздыхала на оправданиях из серии: «Я не выспалась из-за Джейкоба. У меня глаза закрывались, понимаешь? Я и пропустила страницу. А мистер Холмс…». Гладила по голове, судорожно припоминая: всё ли сама учла в рассылке приглашений на очередной королевский приём, и убрали ли вторую строчку из текста приглашений для журналистов в правительственной пресс-службе…   
А потом бросалась звонить, уточняя. На всякий случай. Чтобы точно ничего не упустить…  
Майкрофт Холмс не терпит ошибок ни в чём. За глаза называемый «чёртов перфекционист», он одинаково спрашивает и с простого клерка, и с министра обороны, так что в роли личной помощницы Антея очень скоро стала жить одной работой, иногда видя даже во сне свои невыполненные задания и просыпаясь с ужасом от них.  
Разочаровывать безукоризненно вежливого с ней мистера Холмса ей не хотелось.   
* * *

Очередная новость о Шерлоке приходит, когда Антея стоит возле кондитерской, закрываясь зонтом от проливного лондонского дождя. Сразу трое агентов сообщают о его намерении войти в здание супермаркета в Вест-Энде, о котором террорист заявил, что оно заминировано.  
Антея выбирает из списка контактов номер шефа, когда видит входящий вызов.  
\- Слушаю.  
\- Не говорите ему, - Шерлок просит отрывисто. – Два часа, я прошу вас. Иначе он перекроет подступы, и я упущу улики и возможность найти подрывника.  
\- Но риск…  
\- Никакого риска. Это был ложный вызов, Антея. Я могу рассчитывать на вас?  
«…Я должен быть уверен, что вы наш человек, защищающий наши с Шерлоком интересы. Всегда и во всём…» - звучит в голове у Антеи, и она соглашается.  
\- Да, Шерлок. Вполне, - и отключается.  
А вот дальше начинается ад…  
В её голове борются две команды: докладывать обо всём рискованном Майкрофту и просьба Шерлока не сообщать ему. Интересы братьев пересеклись. Данные им обещания противоречат одно другому.  
И телефон…  
Антея смотрит на мобильник, понимая, что никогда не оправдается за то, что не сообщила незамедлительно. Майкрофт Холмс не поверит в проблемы со связью. К тому же, это слишком легко проверяемая ложь.  
«Выход… Должен быть выход… Как мне?.. Как?..».   
Ветер развевает юбку девушки, отчаянно вглядывающуюся в телефон, словно в нём есть ответ… Хотя…  
Антея в несколько команд удаляет всю информацию со своего коммуникатора, вынимает из него карту памяти и бросает его об асфальт. Колёса проезжающего грузовика превращают механизм в крошево, так что никому не удастся починить. Выигрыш во времени для Шерлока она приобретает такой вот ценой.  
В кондитерской усаживается за столик у окна, согреваясь от непогоды и убивая время своего перерыва. Достаёт из сумки очередные политические мемуары – с недавних пор ей нравятся такие книги. Погружается в чтение, а после – в размышления о роли Риббентропа во второй мировой войне, пока…  
«Мощный взрыв прогремел в здании супермаркета в Вест-Энде… - Антея вздрагивает и поворачивается к телевизору кафе. – По предварительным данным, в нём находилось восемнадцать человек. Все они погибли».  
«О, господи… Шерлок! - осознание наваливается всей силой, вызывая дрожь в теле и помутнение в глазах. – Что же я натворила?..».  
Её заметно трясёт.  
\- Мисс, вам плохо? – официантка в кондитерской пытается дозваться до Антеи, сжимающей голову обеими руками и раскачивающейся из стороны в сторону. – Там были ваши родственники, да?  
Никого не замечая и не слыша, Антея встаёт. Спотыкаясь, она добредает до машины с личным водителем, едва не падая по дороге… Её ноги подкашиваются, и когда она выбирается из автомобиля у здания Правительства, когда с побелевшим лицом идёт к Майкрофту.  
Снова предостерегающие лица уже знакомых сотрудников приёмной, на которые она не обращает внимания и уверенно входит в кабинет шефа, со щелчком закрывая за собой дверь, и…  
Повернувшись, видит сидящего в кресле совершенно невредимого Шерлока Холмса.  
Затем замечает пристальные взгляды обоих братьев, развернувшихся к ней…  
И идентичный её новый коммуникатор у Майкрофта на столе.  
Повинуясь его молчаливому кивку, она забирает телефон и на негнущихся ногах выходит в приёмную… К дальнему углу… Своему столу… И стулу…  
Но не доходит до него буквально одного шага и, прислонившись к стене, сползает на пол, закрывая лицо ладонями и начиная плакать навзрыд…  
Слишком много всего… Слишком больно переживать… Слишком сильны последствия шока…  
К ней кидаются все разом, успокаивая и утешая, бормоча обычные для таких случаев слова… Кто-то приносит стакан воды… Кто-то умоляет не плакать… Особо смелые вполголоса клянут шефа за то, что довёл их вечно солнечную сотрудницу до такого…   
Антея отрицательно мотает головой на обвинения, давясь слезами и глотая воду с успокаивающими каплями. Сама, всё сама…  
* * * 

…На захлопнувшуюся за Антеей дверь Шерлок реагирует недовольной миной.  
\- Не думал, что это уже жестоко? – задаёт он вопрос брату, изучающему бумаги на столе.  
\- Это была заключительная стадия проверки на лояльность, Шерлок. С более чем успешным результатом.  
\- Да? И каким же?  
Майкрофт не торопится отвечать.  
\- Она показала, что Антея не делит по важности твои интересы и мои. Они для неё равнозначны. И меня более чем устраивает этот факт.  
\- Вот новость…  
\- Никто из моих ассистентов прежде не позволял себе личного отношения к нуждам моей родни. Это доказывает, что ей можно доверять. И заодно повысить допуск к информации до четвёрки…  
* * *

В приёмной Антея продолжает рыдать, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Элен Лурье и судорожно хватая ртом воздух. «Они… они…».  
\- Ну-ну-ну, дорогая… Ну что ты… Вот и тебе досталось, но ты не переживай…  
Двое аналитиков – Стивен и Оливер – осторожно поднимают её под руки и помогают сесть в крутящееся кресло. Антея жалобно всхлипывает, после чего несколько раз стучит ладонью по столу:  
\- Почему? Ну, почему же?!  
\- Можете сделать это же со мной, - слышит она голос Шерлока и поворачивает голову к нему. – Вам ведь звонил я.  
Он протягивает ей свой платок, и Антея выхватывает его из руки, тут же используя, но не говоря ни слова.  
\- Оставьте себе, у меня таких много, - Шерлок делает паузу. – Спасибо, Антея.  
Два последних слова звучат очень проникновенно.  
Шерлок засовывает руки в карманы пальто, уходит, как всегда, не попрощавшись ни с кем. Клэр Манетти поднимает трубку пискнувшего телефона. Отвечает:  
\- Да, сэр, - и, отключившись, подходит к Антее. – Шеф ждёт тебя через десять минут.  
\- Поняла.  
Она умывается холодной водой, поправляет макияж и пользуется корректором для глаз, чтобы скрыть красноту. Десять минут хватает для приведения лица в более-менее нормальное состояние, для вспоминания о том, как улыбаться всем вокруг… Как держать себя в руках.  
К Майкрофту Антея входит с заученно-приветливым выражением лица и блокнотом наготове. Оба ведут себя так, будто ничего не произошло. Задание, пояснения, сроки. Всё просто.  
И только около одиннадцати вечера Антее передают, что Майкрофт Холмс распорядился дать ей завтра внеплановый выходной.  
Она отказывается понимать смысл и цели поступков собственного босса.  
* * *

Свободный день без срочных вызовов оказывается чрезвычайно ценной редкостью. Наконец-то появляется время, чтобы разобрать забитый новой одеждой шкаф. Навести порядок в собственной квартире. Испечь штрудель по вычитанному ещё месяц назад рецепту. Встретиться со своим бойфрендом и порадоваться, что хоть с кем-то в отношениях у неё всё хорошо…  
Вот только пролетает этот день очень быстро. И опять на работу. К поручениям…. Заданиям… Делам…  
Выполняя многочисленные распоряжения, Антея вскоре начинает чувствовать себя как дома в зданиях Британского правительства, парламента и в Букингемском дворце. К ней там тоже привыкают быстро. Позволяют присутствовать на важных переговорах и даже на банкетах иногда…  
Ей кажется, что фактическую должность Майкрофта Холмса она определила верно – королевский советник по вопросам национальной безопасности. По крайней мере, Её Величество Елизавета II спрашивает его мнение на совещаниях именно по этим делам. Да и входящие в состав Объединённого разведывательного комитета структуры подчиняются ему безусловно.  
Насчёт армии – проверить как-то не довелось.  
…Они едут в роскошном автомобиле, как всегда, молча глядя каждый в своё окно. Майкрофт ценит, что Антее не приходит в голову его отвлекать. Она охотно поддерживает беседу, но никогда не начинает её первой.  
\- Надо заехать в Фелтхем, - говорит он водителю и уже Антее: - Седьмой пункт в распорядке – тюрьма.  
\- Сэр, я думала, это будет Пентонвилль или Уандсворт.  
\- О, нет. Нужному мне человеку ещё нет семнадцати лет.  
В подростковой тюрьме они проводят сорок минут. После разговора с заключённым идут по длинному коридору, когда Антея слышит негромкий стук.   
\- Азбука Морзе? – спрашивает она у Майкрофта, и тот, прислушавшись, отвечает:  
\- Проще. Квадрат Полибия.  
\- Э… это что?  
\- Одна из древнейших систем кодирования, предложенная греческим историком Полибием в III веке до нашей эры. Широко распространена в системе исполнения наказаний во всём мире.   
\- Как она работает?  
\- Буквы выбранного алфавита записываются в квадрат. Столбики и строки нумеруются от одного до пяти. Дальше принцип морского боя – отстукивается номер буквы по горизонтали и через паузу – по вертикали. На пересечении получим её. Скажем, комбинация стуков один-один даст «А», пять-три – «П»…  
\- Я поняла. Только…  
\- Что?  
\- Зачем вам тюремная азбука, мистер Холмс?   
Подойдя к двери, Майкрофт открывает её для своей помощницы. Антея по инерции делает несколько шагов вперёд и останавливается в проходе, всё-таки желая услышать ответ. У неё так бывает – любопытство заставляет не видеть границ, выхватывать чужие блокноты и ждать, пока ей объяснят то, что она хочет знать.  
Майкрофта Холмса это забавляет… Впрочем, не первый раз.  
\- На совещаниях иногда бывает скучно, - наконец, сообщает он ей, и Антея считает его слова шуткой.   
А зря.  
…Очередные переговоры затягиваются по вине австрийского посла. Он по десятому разу высказывает очевидные вещи, с которыми согласились уже все, вот только перебить господина Файмана не позволяет дипломатический этикет, так что приходится выслушивать до конца...  
Рисуя домики на полях своего блокнота, Антея оглядывает присутствующих и вдруг замечает, как атташе посольства Франции по культуре кончиком ручки постукивает по столу – при этом удерживая выражение невероятной заинтересованности докладом на своём лице.  
Вроде бы ничего особенного, но Антея вычерчивает в левом верхнем углу блокнота квадрат пять на пять, заполняет его буквами и, впившись взглядом в постукивающего месье Ксанье, начинает считать… И записывать пары цифр.  
5-3, 4-3, 1-4, 4-3, 1-3…  
Затем находит их значение по таблице…  
И едва не прыскает от смеха, получив в итоге:  
«Посол Австрии – толстый мерзавец».  
Она встречается взглядом с Майкрофтом, сидящим за другим концом стола и понимающе кивающим ей. Затем видит, как её шеф с совершенно невозмутимым видом кончиками пальцев отстукивает длинный ответ:  
1-4, 4-3, 4-1, 1-3, 1-1…   
В расшифровке выходит:  
«Согласен. Выбиваемся из графика уже на полчаса».  
К диалогу француза с англичанином присоединяется норвежец, решив воспользоваться поводом и задать вопрос по поводу меню… Затем голландец…  
Господин Файман, наконец, выдыхается. Занимает своё место, предоставляя возможность шефу британской разведки Роберту Соерсу подвести итог. С чувством разваливается на стуле… Делает глоток воды…  
А потом, похлопывая ладонями по собственному не малых размеров животу, выбивает обиженно-хмурое:  
«Не такой уж я и толстый».  
Антее стоит больших усилий не рассмеяться вслух.  
* * *

Работа на Майкрофта Холмса напоминает летящий по скоростной магистрали внедорожник, когда нет времени оглядываться и глазеть по сторонам, каждый день несёт с собой новые распоряжения и проблемы, а безумный ритм затягивает, не давая вздохнуть.  
\- Ты уже девятая у него, - сообщает Антее секретарша Клэр Манетти, помогая разыскать в большой стопке нужный бланк письма. – И держишься неплохо.   
\- Спасибо… Что было с другими?  
\- Двое предпочли карьере семью. Троих переманили в контрразведку и Букингемский дворец. Одна создала крупную компанию по оказанию консалтинговых услуг. Твоя предшественница отказалась возвращаться после того, как угодила в больницу с нервным срывом. А единственный парень-помощник погиб в автокатастрофе, проработав недели три… - Клэр понизила голос. – Говорят, неспроста.  
Антея вспоминает, кажется, вечность назад услышанное от шефа: «Предавать – это смертельно опасно», - и мысленно соглашается с мнением Клэр. Случайности неслучайны.  
Самой ей даже в голову не приходит нарушить хотя бы один из запретов Майкрофта Холмса. Она знает, что это страшный человек с большой властью.  
Ей доводилось передавать распоряжения о ликвидации от него.   
При ней он уже дважды отдавал приказ начинать штурм. Отказывал в переговорах с террористами. И подписывал приказ о зачистке бандподполья в целом квартале…  
Каждый случай был единичным. Каждый связан с провалом тех ведомств и служб, которым положено за это отвечать. Майкрофт Холмс не подменяет собой армию, полицию или Объединённый разведывательный комитет.  
Но он держит в голове множество невидимых нитей, связанных с обеспечением Британского спокойствия. И выполняет личную просьбу королевы: по мере сил присматривать за страной.  
…Антея забирает в здании на Воксхолл-кросс очередной доклад для шефа и, определив по часам, что уже время обеда, решает заехать домой. Благо, отсюда недалеко.  
К тому же натёршие ноги туфли определённо стоит сменить.  
Оказавшись в квартире, она разогревает себе суп, делает кофе… Заглядывает в картонную папку с тканевыми тесёмочками – МИ-6 до сих пор использует такие. Нынешний допуск Антеи позволяет эти документы читать…  
Донесения от агентов в Кабуле… Информация о готовящихся терактах в лондонском метро… Аналитическая справка за подписью директора МИ-6…  
Внезапный грохот за стенкой заставляет Антею дёрнуться. И расплескать горячий кофе прямо на лежащие на столе документы.  
Антея с ужасом смотрит, как на месте подписи Роберта Соерса расплывается тёмное пятно…  
Пробует стряхнуть. Промокает платком. В отчаянии хватается за голову: «О, нет!».  
Пункт о небрежности в работе. Первое за три месяца нарушенное ею правило Майкрофта Холмса.  
И паника. С трясущимися руками и обидой до слёз: «Ну, почему, у меня? Я же не хотела… Почему?..».  
Она называет себя идиоткой, выключая под супом газ и надевая плащ. Засовывает в сумку папку с пострадавшими бумагами, быстро закрывает дверь и, озираясь, выходит на улицу… До метро… Куда глаза глядят…  
Здравый смысл отказывает, когда работают страх и желание скрыться. Не думать о возможной реакции шефа. Последствиях. Выговоре. Чём-то ещё…  
Сбежать… Надеясь, что её не найдут.  
Или хотя бы не сразу…  
Она бездумно проезжает из конца в конец по разным веткам метро. Нервно пьёт кофе из автомата на станциях, не чувствуя температуры и потому обжигая губы и пальцы. Ощущает себя бесконечно расстроенным дитём. Маленькой девочкой, хотя, казалось бы, давным-давно уж повзрослела.  
После выбирается из подземки и идёт, не разбирая пути…   
Несколько часов спустя глубоко несчастную Антею окликает Шерлок, кладя ей – сидящей на скамейке в Гайд-парке – руку на плечо.  
\- Антея?  
Она подпрыгивает, поворачиваясь и с испугом глядя на него.  
\- П-привет.  
\- Здравствуй. Отчёт 16-27 у тебя? Прекрасно. Идём, Майкрофт тебя ждёт.  
Он поднимает её под руку и, не отпуская, ведёт за собой… Когда вдали показывается знакомое здание, Антея спотыкается, вынуждая Шерлока остановиться. А затем совершенно спокойно смотреть, как она утыкается ему носом в плечо, стараясь справиться с нервами.  
И испытывая чувство благодарности за отсутствие комментариев. Каких-либо. От него.  
К брату в кабинет он её заводит, держа также за руку. Отпускает, выдавая категоричное:  
\- Я её нашёл. Ключи, Майкрофт! С часовым допуском в пакистанский архив ЦРУ.  
И уходит, получив желаемое от него…  
Оставшись наедине друг с другом, Майкрофт и Антея долго молчат.  
Минута уходит у Антеи на то, чтобы заставить себя на него посмотреть. Сидящего со сцепленными в замок пальцами за длинным столом. С невозмутимым видом изучающего её.  
Затем Майкрофт протягивает открытую ладонь, предлагая отдать бумаги. Она поспешно вытаскивает папку и кладёт перед ним на стол, наблюдая, как он быстро читает текст на забрызганных кофе листах.  
На всех двадцати шести.  
Перевернув последний, Майкрофт складывает ладони в фамильном жесте, касаясь кончиками пальцев своего лица.  
Выдерживает паузу.  
\- Неужели я такой страшный, Антея? – негромко спрашивает он, глядя ей в глаза.  
\- Простите, - выходит почти не слышно, но он разбирает.  
\- Вот и всё, что я хотел услышать. Возвращайтесь к работе, - и тянется к стопке бумаг, показывая, что не намерен продолжать разговор.  
Выдохнуть личной ассистентке Майкрофта Холмса удаётся лишь после этих его слов.  
* * * 

В кабинете Майкрофта вольготно чувствуют себя не только хозяин, несколько его личных друзей и младший брат. С некоторых пор Антея стала замечать, как раз в несколько недель к шефу без записи заходит темноволосый молодой человек, непременно заигрывающий с секретаршами и посылающий ей с порога воздушный поцелуй.  
Клэр Манетти называет его милым.  
Элен Лурье – очаровательным.  
Разменявшая пятый десяток Люсиль советует Антее обратить внимание на него, но…  
Она не может с собой ничего поделать, чувствуя мороз по коже каждый раз, попадая под его немигающий взгляд.  
Имя посетителя ей удаётся узнать в конце марта, стоя в комнате отдыха рядом с Майкрофтом возле компьютера и напряжённо вглядываясь в экран.  
\- Кто ты?  
\- Джим Мориарти. Приве-ет!..  
Сразу несколько камер выдают картинку происходящего в бассейне. Ей видны снайперы, целящиеся в Шерлока и Джона. Она видит и снайперов британского спецназа, держащих, в свою очередь, снайперов Мориарти на прицеле…  
Спрашивает с искренним недоумением:  
\- Почему вы не вмешаетесь?  
И получает ответ Майкрофта:  
\- Не могу. Видите ли, Антея, у нас с братом своего рода договор: Шерлок не предпринимает попыток избавиться от моей слежки – я не вмешиваюсь в его дела. Если я отдам приказ стрелять сейчас, он больше не заговорит со мной, а зная его упрямство…  
\- Но вы же спасаете ему жизнь.  
\- Это не имеет значения при наличии взаимных обещаний и общих решений. Мой брат не станет рассматривать риск для жизни как аргумент… Если ситуация станет критической, я, разумеется, вмешаюсь, - не сводя глаз с экрана, Майкрофт подносит рацию к губам: - Готовность номер один!  
Антея обдумывает услышанное и интересуется с сочувствием, неожиданным даже для себя:  
\- Трудно с ним?..  
\- С Шерлоком? Скажем так, нелегко. Он главный человек для меня во всём мире… - Майкрофт бросает быстрый взгляд на неё и, поразмыслив, добавляет: - Но, возможно, вас обнадёжит, что третья строчка в моем личном списке приоритетов после Шерлока и Британии может быть закреплена за кем угодно… хоть даже и за вами.   
В бассейне вернувшийся Мориарти вынуждает Шерлока направить пистолет на куртку со взрывчаткой, а Майкрофта – ещё крепче сжать рацию в руке и всё же отдать приказ:  
\- Двадцать второй, приготовились! Ог…  
Тишину в бассейне разрывает мелодия телефонного звонка.  
* * *

По счастью, знакомство Шерлока с Джимом Мориарти проходит без потерь для обоих из них. Майкрофт Холмс не успевает озвучить приказ до конца. Консультирующий детектив и консультирующий злодей расходятся по сторонам. Группа снайперов из отвечающего за антитеррористические операции двадцать второго полка САС возвращается на базу.  
Статус наблюдения за Мориарти повышается до третьей степени - чего и следовало ожидать.  
Отдав все необходимые распоряжения, Майкрофт выключает компьютер и усаживается на диван, вытягивая ноги и растирая усталые глаза. Антея смотрит на часы - половина первого ночи. Снова на шефа, который, похоже, забыл о её присутствии в комнате. И не знает, что делать: уйти или…  
Майкрофт ослабляет галстук и указывает ей на свободное кресло.  
\- Если, конечно, желаете, - уточняет он.  
Антея решает повременить с уходом и воспользоваться предложением. Ей обычно непросто определять настроение шефа – как улыбки, так и нахмуренные брови могут выражать совершенно разные эмоции и даже с успехом скрывать их. Но сейчас впервые за всё время работы ей кажется, что Майкрофт расстроен. И с учётом положительного финала событий в бассейне, очень хочется узнать: почему?  
\- Вы огорчены?  
\- Огорчён – не то слово, Антея. Моя ошибка может стоить дорого не только мне. Да, - он грустно усмехается уголками губ. – Иногда я тоже ошибаюсь.  
Видеть такого Майкрофта ей тяжело.   
Она не чувствует, что вправе задать вопрос: «В чём?». Или попросить поделиться… Дистанция слишком велика. Авторитет непререкаем. Субординация незыблема. Но…  
И ничего не делать она тоже не может. Как в детском саду: три годика, младшая группа, Людвиг потерял солдатика, а девочка с розовыми резинками подходит к нему с участливым: «Мальчик, тебе помочь?».  
Сейчас перед ней далеко не мальчик. Один из самых влиятельных людей в Британии. С амбициями, властью и острым умом. Но какая разница-то, если ему явно плохо?   
«Пусть потом пожалею, но сделаю», - говорит себе Антея, вставая с кресла. Под задумчивым взглядом Майкрофта она подходит к нему, опускается на корточки и берёт его руки в свои, пожимая их.   
\- Сэр, всё будет хорошо.  
Майкрофт на несколько секунд прикрывает глаза.  
\- Вам так не терпится узнать, что со мной? Могу объяснить.  
\- Нет, я просто…  
\- Решили морально меня поддержать. Спасибо, я тронут. Можете снова сесть в кресло.  
«Зря я так с ним…» - думает Антея, собираясь обидеться, но Майкрофт примирительно поглаживает большим пальцем её по тыльной стороне руки.  
Заставляя улыбнуться.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- На самом деле, всё просто, Антея. Несколько минут назад я получил подтверждение тому, что криминальный гений Джеймс Мориарти вычислил моё слабое место. И теперь будет подставлять моего брата, стараясь как можно сильнее ударить по мне.  
\- А ради Шерлока вы сделаете всё.  
\- Да.  
\- Ему повезло.  
\- Он бы с вами не согласился… В любом случае, до новой неприятности пройдёт какое-то время. Относительное спокойствие нам не повредит. Отправляйтесь домой.  
\- Спокойной ночи, сэр.


	3. Глава 2. Личные границы

За отнимающей немало сил работой практически незамеченной проходит весна. Но зато времени на поручения затрачивается всё меньше – дело привычки и использования проторенных дорог.  
Жизнь Антее Кэмпбелл начинает казаться совсем уж неплохой штукой: интересная работа, посиделки с коллегами по субботам в кафе, встречи со старыми друзьями и совместные походы с бойфрендом в клубы и кино. Её всё устраивает. Ей достаточно спокойно.  
Утро первого летнего дня Антея проводит в размышлениях о подарке Питеру Крисперу на ближайший день рождения. Кажется, он что-то говорил о сёрфинге… Нужно будет поискать в сети…  
В приёмной все обсуждают новую стрижку Элен Лурье. На взгляд Антеи, ей подходит этот вариант. Осталось выяснить, не сочтёт ли смену имиджа слишком радикальной Майкрофт Холмс. Стивен и Оливер по традиции принимают ставки: пока выходит не в пользу Элен один к четырём.  
\- Десять фунтов на то, что заставит перекраситься! – Люсиль бросает банкноту в декоративный бочонок на подоконнике.  
\- Так и запишем, - откликается Оливер. – Элен, ещё десять против тебя.  
\- Идите вы! Что вам не нравится? – насупливается Элен. – Нормальная причёска.  
\- О, дорогая! Нам-то всё равно, но наш строгий босс…  
\- Хватит, Стивен! – перебивает его Антея. – Десять фунтов на то, что шеф выразит свой восторг!  
\- Ну ты скажешь! – смеётся Оливер, помечая в блокноте. – Леди и джентльмены, ставки сделаны. Ставок больше нет. Ждём судью.  
\- Он идёт! – предостерегающе восклицает стоящий в дверях пресс-секретарь Энтони Крофт, и все мигом рассаживаются по местам, создавая видимость бурной занятости.  
Пять секунд общей нервозности завершаются появлением Майкрофта Холмса.  
\- Доброе утро, мистер Холмс, - встречает его нестройный хор голосов.  
\- Доброе утро, - отвечает он, останавливаясь в центре приёмной. – Мистер Крофт, свяжитесь с Гардиан, пусть зарезервируют на вторник четверть полосы. Миссис Диксон, отыщите мне сводку из МИ-5 за тридцатое марта. У вас полчаса. Мисс Лурье, - Майкрофт поворачивается к Элен и замолкает, оценивая её внешний вид…  
Затем смотрит на замерших в ожидании остальных сотрудников, хмурится, постукивая кончиком зонта. Ловит умоляющий взгляд Антеи.  
Мысленно вздыхает и заканчивает фразу:  
\- Вижу, переезд пошёл вам на пользу. Удачная причёска для начала новой жизни. Я восхищён. Антея, следуйте за мной.  
С победным видом Антея проходит за Майкрофтом в его кабинет. Занимает привычное место в конце стола, снимает колпачок с ручки, готовясь писать.  
\- Надеюсь, вашу ставку я определил верно, - ровным голосом уточняет Майкрофт, вынимая из дипломата бумаги и раскладывая их на столе.  
\- Да, сэр.  
\- Чудно. Пожалуй, начнём.  
* * *

\- А ведь она, в самом деле, не замечает, что делает с ним, - задумчиво произносит Клэр, косясь в сторону начальнического кабинета.  
\- Так у неё ж Питер есть, - напоминает Элен. – И хотя особой симпатии он у меня не вызывает…  
\- Да ладно вам! – машет рукой Оливер. – Что вы прямо такого разглядели?  
\- Ты просто не видел, каким был наш шеф до прихода Антеи, - Люсиль находит нужную сводку из контрразведки и бросает взгляд на часы: ещё пятнадцать минут можно подождать. – Айсберг. Холодный, неприступный, деловой. Бр-р! Как вспомню его разнос во время перевыборов в Ираке…  
Энтони понимающе кивает:  
\- Я думал, вас удар хватит, миссис Диксон…  
\- Он что, на вас кричал?  
\- Да лучше бы кричал… - Люсиль нервно поёживается. – Он не повышает голос, Оливер. Никогда и ни на кого. Но к полу примораживает буквально физически. И с землёй сравнять может только так.   
\- Перфекционист чёртов, - бормочет Стивен.  
\- Хм, я понял. Ладно, - Оливер разводит руками. – А Антея что?  
\- А Антее, дорогой, каким-то непостижимым образом удаётся вытаскивать из него человека. Вот уж не думали, что он вообще в нём есть…  
\- Миссис Диксон права, - подтверждает Клэр. – С ней наш Айсберг улыбаться начал – я даже не поверила глазам. И сегодня, ты видел, он же собирался отругать Элен, а посмотрел на Антею – и как рукой сняло. Мы все ей проспорили.   
\- Кстати, нечестно! – вставил Энтони.  
\- Ага, пользуется своим положением помощницы-которой-отвечает-на-все-вопросы-и-не-делает-выговоров-Майкрофт-Холмс, - вздыхает Элен. - Историю с залитым кофе отчётом помнишь?   
\- Какую? – хмурится Оливер.  
\- А, тебя ж не было! Антея наша забрала папку с документами из МИ-6 и умудрилась залить их кофе. Причём так капитально залить - миссис Диксон, подтвердите!  
\- Подтверждаю. В архиве у меня так и лежит.  
\- Ну и вот. Если б так сделал кто-то из нас – вылетел бы с работы в тот же миг. А ей ничего! Как мы узнали потом, он ей даже слова не сказал.  
\- Да ну!  
\- Ага. Да и вообще по мелочам… Нравится она ему. Позволяет он ей то, что не позволял ни предшественницам, ни кому-либо из нас.  
\- Так она же и старается.  
\- Ну, об этом никто и не спорит. Старается, да. Только вот, похоже, о влиянии своём даже не подозревает. Вот будет номер, когда поймёт…  
\- А, кстати, мысль! – вмешивается Стивен. – Новое пари? Только, чур, глаза ей не открывать, не влезать и наблюдать со стороны!  
В приёмной воцаряется тишина.  
\- Принимается! – в один голос соглашаются сотрудники.  
* * *

Разговор с руководителем Объединённого разведывательного комитета выходит недолгим и конструктивным. Антея не знает, почему, но сэр Алекс Аллан ей явно благоволит. Подсказывает, советует, никогда не заставляет ждать в приёмной. И просит передать своё согласие на очередную оперативную комбинацию от Майкрофта Холмса – тот изредка предлагает такие.  
\- Мистер Аллан одобрил ваш план, - сообщает Антея, входя в кабинет к шефу и останавливаясь, заметив стоящего рядом с ним Шерлока Холмса.  
Они оба, не отрываясь, смотрят в экран ноутбука.  
\- Да-да, Антея. Я понял. Спасибо, - Майкрофт в задумчивости потирает подбородок, после чего разворачивает ноутбук и жестом предлагает своей помощнице сесть за стол. – Полагаю, вам стоит на это взглянуть.   
\- Определённо стоит, - кивает Шерлок, глядя с непривычным сочувствием на неё.  
Антее совершенно не нравится выражение лица у обоих братьев, и, слегка волнуясь, она усаживается на крайний стул. Подошедший Шерлок нажимает кнопку Enter, включая запись.  
…В задымлённом помещении ночного клуба угадывается Питер Криспер в компании отвязных друзей. Грохочет музыка, парни передают друг другу бутылочки с алкоголем, позволяя сидящим рядом с ними девицам делать то, что хочется – кормить с рук, подливать в стаканы на столе абсент, лазить пальцами под рубашку и в штаны. Камера выхватывает надувающую губки блондинку, неприлично трущуюся Питеру о бедро, и Антея краснеет, пребывая в лёгком шоке.   
Она украдкой озирается, видит невозмутимые лица братьев Холмсов, наблюдающих за ней, и возвращается к записи с – как отмечено в правом нижнем углу – сегодняшней датой съёмки.  
\- Ну, Пи-ит, ну пойдём в приват. Ты же обеща-ал, - ноет блондинка, и, чтобы прекратить это, Питер её жадно целует.  
\- Стейси, мы только оттуда! Подожди, малыш, я хочу пообщаться с ребятами.  
\- Мне понравилось то, что ты сделал тогда, - Стейси демонстративно посасывает палец. – Где ты научился таким штукам?  
\- О! Наш Пит способен и не на такое, - гогочет парень в серой бейсболке, чокаясь со своим соседом. – Помнишь тех пятерых кисок из группы поддержки? Нас с Максом хватило на полчаса, а Питер всё…  
\- Заткнись, Эл!  
\- Нет, правда! Как ты их… Как орали они! Хорошо, соседей не было – влетели б за нарушение общественного порядка.  
\- Я просто решил доставить дамам удовольствие.  
\- Не, ты глянь какой скромный! – Эл дёргает рукой со стаканом, проливая часть абсента на диван.  
\- Не, - авторитетно заявляет дотоле молчавший субъект в невообразимом трико. – Пит не скромный, скромная девочка у него. Ты хоть с ней перепихнулся, а, Пит? Или в детсад всё играешь?  
\- Ну, бывало раз эдак несколько. Та малышка у меня для выхода в свет. Чтоб мать не возникала, раз в месяц приведу вот – и порядок. В правительстве работает с какой-то шишкой, мать довольна. Мозги, конечно, выносит, но ради отсутствия бубнежа в доме можно и потерпеть.   
\- В правительстве?  
\- На эту тему молчит. Да мне что, пускай. Развлекаться-то не мешает, - Питер засовывает блондинке руку под блузку, явно нашаривая застёжку. – Ну что, парни, устроим марафон? Седьмой номер свободен.  
\- А, пошли!  
С коллективным хохотом компания поднимается с дивана и кресел и, пошатываясь, уходит из кадра. Переключение на следующую камеру показывает уже группу обнажённых тел на брошенных на пол матрасах. Радостные повизгивания поливающих окружающих абсентом девиц бьют по ушам, - и Шерлок нажимает Esc, останавливая просмотр, и отходит к ближайшему креслу.   
Антея закрывает руками лицо. Провалиться под землю ей хочется здесь и сейчас.   
\- Если вы пожелаете, чтобы Питера Криспера больше никто не увидел, - несколько секунд спустя доносится до неё спокойный голос Майкрофта. – Вам достаточно только сказать. Мало ли аварий происходит на дорогах.  
Антея судорожно вдыхает, чувствуя горечь во рту. Чересчур много эмоций: и обида, и злость, и отчаяние… Обвинение себя в наивности и чувство стыда за то, что её начальник видел эту запись и узнал обо всём вот так… Впрочем, начальнику, похоже, всё равно, как и его брату... Можно не сдерживать себя, реагировать так, как хочется, быть собой. Братья Холмсы нормально воспримут любой эмоциональный порыв.  
Вдох-выдох, чтобы успокоиться и взять себя в руки. «Он же меня сразу предупредил, - напоминает себе Антея. – Ещё в первую встречу. И на список позволил взглянуть».   
\- Спасибо, что показали, - говорит она сипло, убирая ладони от лица. – Мне следовало прислушаться к вам ещё в январе. Я просто…  
\- Не хотели верить?  
\- Да. Скорее всего.  
\- Я не удивлён. Что будем с ним делать?  
«Если пожелаете, чтобы больше никто не увидел… - прокручивает в голове Антея. – Господи, а ведь он же действительно может распорядиться и… Нет человека – нет проблемы. Тело никто не найдёт. Но я не могу…».  
\- РК-37, - подаёт голос Шерлок, сидящий на боковине кресла и набивающий инспектору Лестрейду ответную СМС. – Как вариант.  
\- Это что?  
\- Экспериментальная разработка спецслужб за апрель. Антиандроген, убивающий сексуальное влечение на срок до полугода… Антидот отсутствует. Форма выпуска – быстрорастворимые капсулы. Действовать начинает уже спустя десять минут… - Шерлок нажимает «Отправить» и поднимает глаза. – Для твоего бывшего – самое то.  
\- Я не знаю…  
\- А он прав, - помедлив, Майкрофт извлекает из сейфа жестяную коробку с образцами и находит в них нужный пузырёк. – Это подойдёт. Шерлок, займёшься или?..  
\- Займусь. У меня как раз сегодня встреча в «Крейзи-сноуп» со свидетелем по грабежам в Камдене. Нужно прикрытие для визита. Полагаю, Антея на роль пассии подойдёт. Во сколько за тобой зайти?  
\- В восемь, если не будет совещаний или…  
\- Не будет, - отрезает Майкрофт. – Можете прямо сейчас отправляться домой.  
* * * 

Время до встречи с Шерлоком Антея проводит, уткнувшись носом в подушку и слушая тишину. Полтора года выдавать желаемое за действительное. Полтора года считать, что Питера Криспера реально интересует она, а не её полезность для родни. Закрывать глаза на все нестыковки. Позволять «забывать» о встречах. Вестись на отговорки из разряда: «Малыш, я ночью работал, я так устал…». Верить, что ему достаточно её одной, без не обременённых интеллектом, чувством собственного достоинства и одеждой девиц…  
\- Ты идиотка, если позволяешь себе так раскисать.  
Антея даже не спрашивает, каким образом Шерлок открыл запертую дверь. Но с его оценкой согласна полностью. Пусть и сказанной в таком тоне.  
\- Да, это… - она поворачивает голову и замолкает.  
Прислонившись к дверному косяку и скрестив руки на груди, на неё смотрит Шерлок Холмс. В ковбойском прикиде.  
Стоп. Ещё раз. Шерлок Холмс в…  
Антея трясёт головой и приглядывается. Нет, всё верно: ботинки из светлой кожи, серые джинсы с широким ремнём, клетчатая рубашка с рукавами, закатанными до локтей... Какие-то верёвки на запястьях и на шее…   
Она и не предполагала, что Шерлок может надеть что-то помимо классического костюма и чёрных туфель.  
\- В «Крейзи-сноуп» тематическая вечеринка, - со скучающим видом поясняет Шерлок. – Не хотелось бы выделяться из толпы. Вредно для дела. Ты собираешься вставать?  
\- Сейчас.  
Антея скрывается в ванной, а когда возвращается, видит Шерлока роющимся у неё в шкафу. Причём половина вещей уже выброшена на диван.  
\- Шерлок, ты…  
\- У тебя же должна быть хоть одна неофисная юбка, - бормочет он, кидая всё новые вещи.   
\- Прекрати!  
– Что? Хочешь показать ему, что он идиот, - напряги воображение! Образ скромницы в их среде не сработает. Интеллектуальное развитие не то. А хлопать дверью нужно красиво, - Шерлок вручает ей короткую замшевую юбку и открытый топ. – Это подойдёт. Одевайся, время дорого. Я пока тебе обувь подберу.  
\- Не переворачивай всё ещё и там!  
\- Переживёшь.  
…Сорок минут спустя из кэба возле клуба выходят двое гостей. Антея – без особого, правда, успеха – пытается одернуть юбку. Шерлок расплачивается с таксистом и, захлопнув дверь машины, собственническим жестом притягивает девушку к себе.  
\- Дёргаться перестань, - говорит он ей на ухо. – У тебя не те ноги, чтобы их прятать. И ты не похожа на девиц из ролика, снятого ночью. Не нагоняй тоску и улыбайся. Ты же умеешь.  
От ладони на пояснице становится тепло. И хотя вся поза выглядит двусмысленно – колено Шерлока между её ног, отсутствие расстояния между его рёбрами и её грудью, - Антея всё-таки успокаивается, позволяя себе обнять человека, стоящего рядом с ней. Правда, с тем же успехом можно было обнять каменную статую – реакции ноль. Но всё же…  
\- Так-то лучше. Играй, Антея. В счастливую красотку, давно нашедшую себе нового бойфренда. Я подыграю.   
Его голос звучит достаточно серьёзно, чтобы согласиться на предложенный план.  
\- Хорошо.  
* * *

В «Крейзи-сноуп» грохочет музыка, выдавая заводной ритм. На давно облюбованных диванах развлекается компания парней с уже новыми девицами, на брудершафт накачиваясь спиртным. Далеко не трезвый Эл Вудс, подслеповато щурясь, тыкает Питера под локоть:  
\- Эй, глянь, Пит. Это не твоя малышка там зажигает?  
Отрываясь от губ очередной Стейси, Питер Криспер поворачивается в указанном направлении и недоумённо хлопает глазами:  
\- Похоже, что да…  
\- А что за парень там с ней? – интересуется Макс.  
\- Первый раз вижу, - бормочет Питер, напряженно вглядываясь в сторону танцпола.  
А посмотреть есть на что.  
Вокруг Шерлока и сияющей Антеи уже образовался небольшой круг. Они лихо отплясывают заводной джайв, добиваясь потрясающей для впервые вставших в пару людей синхронности, пружиня и дразня публику. С акробатикой тоже порядок – кружить, поднимать в воздух, перекидывать через бедро Антею Шерлоку не составляет труда. Публика аплодирует на особо резких поворотах, поддерживая танцоров.  
На очередной крутой вертушке музыка обрывается, и пара застывает в позе: партнёр придерживает девушку за талию, партнёрша закинула ногу ему на бедро. Под овации публики Антея выпрямляется, обнимая Шерлока и тихо говоря ему на ухо:  
\- Не знала, что ты танцуешь джайв.  
\- Вообще всю спортивно-бальную программу. Освоили с Майкрофтом на спор в четырнадцать лет, - он запускает Антею во вращение для традиционного поклона.  
И в другую сторону – тоже.  
Выразив почтение зрителям, оба одновременно замечают чрезвычайно раздражённого Питера Криспера с группой друзей.   
Антея тихо ойкает. Шерлок притягивает её к себе.  
\- Дорогая, это и есть твой бывший? – произносит он достаточно громко, чтобы услышали все. – Правильно ты от него ушла. Вон там освободился столик. Пошли.  
И, не убирая руки с талии девушки, ведёт её в один из свободных углов. После короткого диалога компания Питера идёт за ними, останавливаясь вплотную у Шерлока за спиной.  
Сам Питер в опущенной вниз руке держит стакан с недопитым абсентом. Опрометчиво, потому что незаметно бросить в него капсулу сидящему вполоборота Шерлоку не составляет особого труда. Антея смотрит, как моментально растворяется разработка британских спецслужб… Как Питер – видимо, для храбрости – делает из стакана два глотка.  
Шерлок усмехается, переплетая её пальцы со своими.  
Затянувшееся молчание Пит нарушает возмущенным:  
\- Малыш, я не понял, что за дела? – и, не дождавшись ответа, добавляет: – Ты слышишь меня? Кто это такой?  
\- Дама не желает с вами общаться, - чуть повернув голову, сообщает Шерлок.  
\- А ты вообще заткнись! С тобой у нас будет особой разговор.  
\- Неужели? Что, устроите драку с вызовом полиции? Вперёд. Инспектор как раз жаловался, что в наркоотделе недовыполнен план.  
\- А причём тут… - пытается влезть снятая Элом на эту ночь полуголая брюнетка.  
\- Ваши дружки под крэком. Все трое. Приглядитесь: расширенные зрачки, покрасневшие расчёсанные запястья. Проблемы с речью. Следы белого порошка у двоих возле ноздрей, у третьего же… - Шерлок хватает Макса за руку чуть ниже локтя, заставляя болезненно поморщиться. – О, кое-что посерьёзнее. Спидбол?  
\- Что? – вырывается у Антеи.  
\- Смесь кокаина с героином. Довольно опасная штука, но для кого-то эффект качелей того стоит, верно?  
\- Пойдём отсюда, - Макс вырывает руку и обращается к Питу. – Ты же видишь, он явно из копов.  
\- То, что он тут наплёл…  
\- …И учитывая очевидную наркотическую зависимость, - продолжает Шерлок свою мысль для Антеи. – Импотенция твоего бывшего стала закономерным итогом.  
\- Что ты сказал?! – с рёвом замахивается на него Питер… И принимается отчаянно вырываться, попав в крепкий захват остановивших его друзей.  
\- Пит, это что, правда? – очередная Стейси большими глазами смотрит на него. – Ты…  
\- Да врёт он всё!  
\- В самом деле? – развалившись на стуле Шерлок, барабанит пальцами по столу. – У меня другие сведения на этот счёт.   
\- Что тут происходит? – к намечающейся разборке поспевает служба охраны клуба.  
\- Совершенно ничего, - Эл, как самый здравомыслящий, оттаскивает Питера от стола. – Идём, Пит. Займёмся нашими крошками. Правоту лучше доказывать в привате, а?  
Поупиравшись ещё немного, Пит соглашается.  
\- Ты прав, идём. Девочки, за мной!..  
Проводив их взглядом, Шерлок говорит Антее:  
\- Я на десять минут отлучусь. Свидетель ждёт. Не скучай.  
Антея благодарно кивает, собираясь заняться очередной не пройденной игрой.  
* * *

…Когда сорок минут спустя Питер Криспер появляется в зале, на него страшно смотреть. Побелевшее от бешенства лицо, дрожащие губы… Хихикающие за спиной девицы дополняют картину.  
\- Ты! Это всё ты! - орёт он, угрожающе двигаясь к Шерлоку, но тот хладнокровно рассказывает Антее о принципе действия и разнице между опиоидными препаратами.  
И лишь когда жертва экспериментальной разработки британских спецслужб хватается за спинку стула и замахивается для удара, Шерлок резко встаёт и с разворота вырубает Питера Криспера кулаком в челюсть.  
Пит с грохотом валится на пол.   
В повисшей между песнями паузе раздаются негромкие аплодисменты.  
Шерлок разминает пальцы и подаёт локоть Антее.  
\- Идём, дорогая. Думаю, больше мы сюда не придём.  
Антея встаёт со своего места и целует Шерлока в щёку.  
\- Согласна, пошли.  
Они выходят из зала, оставляя позади себя потерянных Макса и Эла, размышляющих, стоит ли поднимать с пола их друга. Уже оказавшись на улице, Шерлок достаёт из кармана джинсов мобильник, почувствовав вибрацию от пришедшей СМС.  
Спасибо. МХ  
Оглядывается на клуб и набивает ответ:  
Распорядись выделить охрану для А. ШХ  
Спустя несколько секунд получает:  
Уже. МХ  
Остаётся лишь поймать ночное такси.  
* * *

Расставание с Питером Криспером позволяет обратить внимание на многие вещи, которых Антея прежде не замечала.  
Так, планируя пройтись по магазинам и купить себе, наконец, упаковку кофе и новые ушастые тапки – в старых стёрлись задники, Антея прокручивает в голове всю историю с выяснением отношений…  
То, как Шерлок, довезя её до дома, сообщил, что согласием на РК-37 она спасла Крисперу жизнь – предложив открыто ликвидацию, Майкрофт включил её в круг своих людей со всеми вытекающими последствиями.  
«- Какими?  
\- Скоро поймёшь».  
То, что на следующий же день она стала замечать двоих людей, всюду - на удалении, правда, - но явно идущих за ней.  
«- Мистер Холмс, сэр, там…  
\- Ваша охрана.  
\- О… Спасибо».  
То, как сам Майкрофт объяснил интерес к приснопамятной видеозаписи из клуба.  
«- Я ежедневно выделяю один час двадцать четыре минуты на мелодрамы, связанные с моими людьми. Затраченное время окупается эффективностью их работы…».  
Откровением для проработавшей в правительстве полгода Антеи становится то, что у её шефа, оказывается, есть личная жизнь. Майкрофт не всюду берёт её с собой, потому она даже не предполагает, что некоторые поездки он совершает не по делам.  
\- А почему нельзя назначить фуршет на 19:30 пятницы? – интересуется она у подбивающей расписание Элен, и та с искренним удивлением отвечает:  
\- Да ты чего, Антея? У шефа ж по графику традиционный секс.  
\- Что?!  
\- Как, ты не знала? – Элен переглядывается с Клэр и Люсиль. – Ну ты даёшь… Все давно в курсе, что в это время он ездит расслабляться на Эбби-Роуд. Там у него постоянная пассия, массажистка из СПА-салона. Он это не скрывает.  
\- Он же не женат.  
\- А кто говорит о женитьбе? Всё без обязательств, довольны оба… Ему, в конце концов, только сорок. Мужчинам нужен секс. Пусть даже по графику…  
\- Значит, каждую пятницу?  
\- Да. Вторник и четверг – отдых в клубе Диоген, пятница – на Эбби-роуд. Учитывай это.  
\- Я… да. Я учту.  
\- Антея? – появившийся на пороге кабинета Майкрофт отвлекает её от раздумий. – Мы должны быть в Вестминстерском дворце через пятнадцать минут. Идём.  
\- Да-да, сэр, конечно…  
Новая информация захватывает её надолго.  
…«Нет, ну логично всё… То, что я не заметила, не значит… А вот интересно…», - лениво размышляет Антея, делая пометки под диктовку Майкрофта Холмса.   
\- …созвонитесь с руководителем службы охраны Её Величества. Передвиньте встречу с руководителем МИ-6 на два часа, здесь. Предупредите его. Да, и перестаньте об этом думать.  
Последняя фраза выбивается из общего ряда, так что Антея озадаченно хлопает глазами:  
\- Сэр... Думать о чём?  
\- О том, каков я в постели, - Майкрофт раскладывает бумаги из папки на две стопки. - Вам не даёт покоя эта мысль со вчерашнего вечера. Ожидаемо, но совершенно неуместно.  
\- П-простите.  
«Это так заметно?».  
Внимательный взгляд.  
\- И всё равно интересно.  
Вымученная улыбка и разведённые руки в ответ.  
Майкрофт вздыхает.  
\- Консервативен – это ответ на ваш вопрос. Мне нравится доминировать, наблюдать, доставлять удовольствие своей партнёрше. Предпочитаю размеренный темп, неяркое освещение, достаточно широкую кровать. Не занимаюсь сексом на работе. Не терплю наигранности и фальши – они мешают корректировать действия для лучшего результата. Что ещё… Мог бы стать идеальным любовником для вас, вы в моём вкусе, но не имею привычки звать тех, кто этого не желает, в свою постель. Если это всё, что вы хотели узнать, займитесь организацией фуршета.  
\- Да, сэр.  
\- И в будущем, при наличии неясностей, рекомендую просто спросить.  
* * *

Домой после фуршета Антея возвращается в состоянии совершенной растерянности. Она заваривает себе чай, залезает с ногами на диван и, ткнув пультом в сторону телевизора, долго сидит, уставившись в экран, – не видя и не слыша того, о чём с энтузиазмом вещает диктор на ВВС-1.   
«Мог бы стать идеальным любовником для вас…».  
О, господи…  
Антея тянется к мобильнику и просит университетскую подругу Кларисс приехать к ней.  
Полтора часа спустя на диване они сидят уже вдвоём, щёлкая из разодранной упаковки фисташки и запивая их чаем.  
\- Так что у тебя стряслось, Антея? Рассказывай давай!  
\- Ну, то, что я рассталась с Питером, ты знаешь.  
\- Давно пора было, - Кларисс энергично пожимает ей руку. - Он мне никогда не нравился. Молодчина! Дальше.  
\- А сегодня выяснилось, что я нравлюсь своему шефу.  
\- Ну, ты многим нравишься, это нормально… Подожди, это Майкрофту Холмсу? Тому импозантному мужику, с которым я тебя видела возле Букингемского дворца?  
Антея робко улыбается:  
\- Да.  
\- Ёжики курносые! Ну ты кру-ут… А в чём проблема-то?  
\- Так он же мой босс. Я и не думала, не предполагала…  
\- То, что ты не замечаешь, какими взглядами мужики провожают тебя, - для меня не новость. И что этот твой Майкрофт тебя оценил – тоже. Ничего удивительного нет. Кстати, что именно он тебе сказал?  
\- Сейчас, - Антея закрывает глаза, припоминая: – Вот, точно: «Мог бы стать идеальным любовником для вас, вы в моём вкусе, но не имею привычки звать тех, кто этого не желает, в свою постель…».  
\- О! Так ещё и джентльмен… А ты что же, не желаешь?  
\- Я его почти не знаю.  
\- Милочка, ты работаешь с ним уже полгода. Личной помощницей. За это время можно составить мнение о человеке.  
\- В том-то и дело, что о нём толком ничего не могут сказать и те, кто проработал с ним и десять, и пятнадцать лет. Я как-то спрашивала у них… Пожимают плечами, говорят, слишком закрытый и неприступный. И боятся его – он же видит людей насквозь. Дедукция, у него и у его брата.  
\- А брат его как относится к тебе?  
\- Наверное, неплохо… По крайней мере, из всей приёмной он здоровается только со мной.  
\- Вот видишь, может, он что-то знает. Спросить бы его…   
\- Шерлок о Майкрофте? Сомневаюсь. Они друг друга раздражают. Там какие-то старые счёты, стараются видеться как можно реже и только по делам… Нет, даже спрашивать не хочу…  
\- Дело твоё, - Кларисс подтягивает к себе чайник и доливает кипятка в остывший чай. - Ну а сам Майкрофт тебе как? Не в смысле начальник, а как мужчина?  
\- Я не думала об этом, Кларисс!  
\- Подумай сейчас.  
\- Ну, он… умный, спокойный, сдержанный. Всегда вежливый, и чувство юмора у него есть… Да не знаю я! Да, скорее всего, он мне нравится. Не нравился бы – не работала б с ним.   
\- Тише-тише, не надо резких движений и опрометчивых решений. Ты… приглядись к нему. Понаблюдай… Он же не ждёт от тебя прямо завтра ответ. Человек просто поставил тебя в известность. Как перед сложившимся фактом.  
\- Это он умеет… Спасибо тебе. Присмотрюсь…  
* * * 

«Поставил перед фактом» оказывается наиболее точной характеристикой того, что произошло. Все последующие дни и недели Майкрофт Холмс ведёт себя так, будто и не было никакого разговора. Всё та же дистанция, те же вежливые распоряжения. И Антея по-прежнему занята работой, вот только теперь в её мыслях нет-нет да и проскакивает оценка… И желание понять: что же всё-таки за человек её шеф?  
С неожиданной стороны он предстаёт перед ней, когда королевские фрейлины, хихикая, передают ей сплетни об эпизоде с визитом Шерлока и почти снятой с него простынёй. На глазах у Гарри и Джона.   
Она не знает, кто веселит её больше: Шерлок, не потрудившийся надеть штаны перед визитом в Букингемский дворец, да ещё и стащивший пепельницу со стола (об этом она прочитала в комментарии миссис Хадсон в джоновом блоге), или Майкрофт, не раздумывая, ставший на простыню своему брату, да ещё и предложивший ему прогуляться голым по парадным залам… Фрейлины долго сожалели, что не увидели этой картины.  
Но ещё более внезапными оказываются действия шефа в следующем эпизоде. На этот раз всё происходит очень быстро: после приёма во дворце Антея выходит одна к машине, в единственном тёмном проулке к ней кидается субъект с ножом и явно грабительскими целями. Она вжимается в стенку, он замахивается на неё, - и уже в следующую секунду теряет выбитый нож; спотыкаясь, описывает круг вокруг удерживающего его за руку выше локтя и за шею Майкрофта Холмса, и плашмя утыкается носом в асфальт.   
Майкрофт усаживается рядом с поверженным грабителем на колени, сжимая его руку в районе локтя и запястья так, что он не может шевельнуться, не сломав себе локоть и плечо. Вопить парень начинает сразу:  
\- А-а-а! Пустите меня! Мне же больно!  
\- Не повышайте голос и не дёргайтесь. Вам не больно, это только первый контроль. Антея, посмотрите его документы. С кем мы имеем дело?  
\- Сейчас… - она достаёт из заднего кармана водительские права. – Чарльз Гарднер, 10-05-89, Шотландия…  
\- Сфотографируйте на мобильник, по нашим базам пробьём. Итак, Чарльз, в который раз мы поправляем материальное положение студента Имперского колледжа путём грабежа?  
\- Откуда вы?.. А-ай! Да больно же!  
\- Пока нет, но будет, если я не услышу ответ.  
\- Второй! Честное слово, только второй, - хнычет Чарльз. – Отпустите меня…  
\- Разумеется. Но после этого вы отправитесь в полицейский участок и поведаете о первом грабеже. Деньги жертве также придётся вернуть. Это понятно?  
\- Да! Да, сэр, пожалуйста…  
\- И я обязательно проверю, выполнили ли вы мои условия. Попытаетесь обмануть – эпизодов в деле будет уже два. Надеюсь, я достаточно ясно выразил свою мысль?  
\- Понятно, - скулит Чарльз. – Я прошу вас…  
\- Свободны, - Майкрофт поднимается с асфальта, обтряхивая колени. – Верните ему права Антея и поехали. Нас ждут.  
\- Да-да, сэр… Конечно.  
Помятый Чарльз получает обратно свои документы и, держась за плечо, топает к выходу из переулка. Майкрофт и Антея молча идут за ним, останавливаясь, лишь завернув за угол. И ждут машину для поездки на Воксхолл-кросс.  
\- Сэр, - Антея отвлекает Майкрофта от размышлений. - Что это было?  
\- Айкидо. Одно из наиболее эффективных боевых искусств. Требует минимальных физических усилий, спокойствия и самоконтроля.  
\- А… А вам оно зачем?  
\- Далеко не на все переговоры допускается личная охрана, - пожимает плечами он. - Было бы глупо полагаться лишь на собственное красноречие, без навыков физической самозащиты. За мою политическую карьеру навыки айкидо шесть раз мне спасали здоровье и жизнь.   
\- Тогда почему именно оно? – Антее, в самом деле, любопытно.  
\- Если вы способны представить меня прыгающим в воздух с криком «Ки-ай!» или молотящим грушу руками в боксёрских перчатках, у вас очень богатое воображение.  
Слова шефа вызывают такие картинки в голове, что Антея опускает голову, смущённо разглядывая камешек рядом с ногами.  
Майкрофт долго и очень подозрительно смотрит на неё.   
\- Именно это вы себе и представили, верно?  
Она с улыбкой разводит руками, не поднимая глаз… и глядя на ноги шефа, постукивающие по асфальту.  
\- И какого же цвета боксёрские перчатки нарисовало вам ваше сознание?  
\- Синие, - выходит почти не слышно.  
\- А пояс?  
\- Чёрный.  
\- Ну, тогда ладно… - машина, наконец, подъезжает. – Если хотите, можете поприсутствовать на моей тренировке. Только это будет не сегодня и, скорее всего, ближе к полуночи. У меня не получится освобождаться раньше до парламентских выборов в ОАЭ.  
\- С большим удовольствием, мистер Холмс!  
* * * 

До назначенного визита на тренировку Антея прочитывает множество статей в Интернете о боевых искусствах в целом и конкретно об айкидо. С каждой новой публикацией она всё больше убеждается в том, сколь сильно Майкрофту Холмсу это подходит. В самом деле, минимальные физические усилия – использование силы противника против него, исключительно оборонная направленность, отсутствие соперников – на тренировках все только партнёры, и, как следствие, соревнований – практически во всех стилях айкидо их в принципе нет.  
Остаётся только увидеть, как оно происходит на практике. Что интересно, если об Эбби-роуд в приёмной знают все, о тренировках начальника айкидо не догадывается вообще никто – осторожные расспросы Антее это подтвердили. Она чувствует себя польщённой тем, что ей доверили такую тайну, размышляя, есть ли в этом обстоятельстве двойное дно. По всему выходит, что есть. Ей позволяют заходить за личные границы, не требуя ничего взамен. С такой вежливостью и такой формой проявления доверия от сильного человека она ещё не встречалась.  
…Они едут по незнакомым улицам, потом долго спускаются по ступенькам в неожиданно широкий и просторный для подвала зал. Пока Майкрофт переодевается, Антея, поздоровавшись с высоким худощавым стариком – сэнсеем, снимает обувь и тихо проходит к указанной ей у стены скамье. Она разглядывает выложенный гимнастическими матами широкий квадрат татами, портрет основателя айкидо Морихэя Уэсибы на стене и отключает звук у мобильного телефона.   
Занятие начинается ровно в полночь с традиционного поклона Рэй сначала портрету основателя, затем друг другу.   
\- Онэгай шимас, - говорит учитель Майкрофту.  
\- Онэгай шимас, - отвечает Майкрофт ему.  
Оба встают и начинают неторопливо практиковать разнообразные захваты рук и корпуса, называя их по-японски. Многие термины, благодаря любезно публикуемым на сайтах Федераций словарям, Антее знакомы.  
Затем приходит очередь бросков и шести контролей. На несостоявшемся грабителе Майкрофт демонстрировал иккё – первый контроль. Выбери он шестой – рокадзё оссаэ, с изломом локтевого и плечевого суставов назад-внутрь, Чарльзу Гарднеру пришлось бы гораздо хуже…  
Совместить образ вечно делового начальника, расхаживающего в классических тройка-костюмах, с вжимающимся щекой в татами человеком в белом кимоно оказывается непросто. Вообще, сам факт того, что Майкрофт Холмс позволяет кому-то ему приказывать, выкручивать суставы, бросать об татами и возить физиономией по полу, требует особого осмысления и понимания: один из самых влиятельных людей в Британии, оказывается, сам неплохо умеет подчиняться.   
Заходя в зал для тренировок додзё, все ученики принимают здешний строгий устав. С поклонами и взаимным уважением, хладнокровием, внимательностью и выдержкой. Это игра по жёстким правилам, которую выдерживает не каждый. Игра всерьёз.  
И лишь одна вещь смущает Антею: белый пояс новичка у Майкрофта Холмса притом, что по набору элементов в программе тренировки это явно тянет на первый дан.  
«Нужно будет спросить», - говорит она себе, наблюдая за выполнением переходов из разных стоек, а после – страховок безопасного падения укеми.  
Полтора часа занятия проходят неожиданно быстро.  
\- Домо аригато, годзаймаста, - благодарит Майкрофт сэнсея и, сидя на коленях в церемониальной сейдза, ожидает, когда тот покинет зал.  
Затем поднимается и выходит сам.   
…Уже позже, в машине, Антея всё-таки задаёт вопрос:  
\- Почему белый, сэр?  
\- Интересовались программами на разные ранги? Очень просто: существуют залы, где отсутствуют цветные пояса, - только белый и чёрный. Вы побывали в одном из них. А что до того, почему не чёрный, – вот уже четыре года пройти аттестацию мне мешают правительственные дела… Да я за символикой и не гонюсь, - за окнами автомобиля показывается подъезд её дома. – Надеюсь, ваше любопытство удовлетворено?  
\- Да, сэр. Спасибо, что разрешили увидеть.  
\- Пожалуйста, Антея, пожалуйста… Спокойной ночи.  
* * *

Тёплые солнечные дни в октябре кажутся настоящим подарком. Можно шуршать пожелтевшими листьями, есть мороженое на улице и гулять по аллеям – когда хватает на это времени, конечно. Рыжая осень заставляет смотреть на многие вещи спокойнее – и о бывшем уже практически не вспоминать. В памяти стираются связи знакомых мест с ним.  
…После обсуждения с руководителями спецслужб штурма города Сирт и гибели ливийского лидера Муаммара Каддафи Майкрофт Холмс провожает их до двери и зовёт Антею. Выслушивает её рассказ о подготовке субботнего приёма Её Величества и приглашённых гостях. Высказывает замечания, которые она привычно заносит в блокнот.   
Приступ мигрени возникает неожиданно, резкой болью в глазах и висках, так что Антея на несколько долгих секунд зажмуривается, бледнея и чувствуя тошноту. «Господи, ну почему сейчас… - мысленно стонет она. – Не было же больше полугода… За что опять?..». С мигренью ей приходилось мучиться по несколько раз в год, выпадая на полдня из жизни и плача в подушку, потому как не помогало ничего. В её наследственном случае на лекарства рассчитывать было бесполезно. Только терпеть и пережидать…  
Пытаясь справиться со светобоязнью, Антея несколько раз усиленно моргает, вглядываясь в блокнот. Пока его не забирают у неё из рук.  
\- Не нужно, - тихо говорит подошедший Майкрофт. – Я проконтролирую сам. Очень больно?  
\- Да, - Антея ловит его руку и прижимает тыльной прохладной стороной к своему лбу. – Моя голова…  
\- Идём, полежишь, - он осторожно вытягивает её из кресла и, обнимая, ведёт в комнату отдыха… Сажает на диван… Приносит из шкафа подушку…  
Мысленно прокручивает строки заключения медкомиссии из личного дела с пометкой об отсутствии эффективных лекарственных средств в её случае.  
Сожалеет по этому поводу и садится рядом с ней, раскачивающейся и закрывающей ладонями лицо. Аккуратно расстёгивает цепочку медальона и браслет часов, убирает их на небольшой столик рядом с диваном… Помогает снять пиджак, расстёгивает две верхние пуговицы на блузке и одну сбоку на юбке и укладывает её на диван.  
Снимает туфли, приносит мокрое полотенце и помогает обвязать голову им.  
В качестве финального жеста заботы укрывает помощницу пледом и отключает её же мобильный телефон. Выходя из комнаты, гасит свет…  
«Только бы удалось заснуть… - повторяет она себе. – Только бы удалось… И не чувствовать…».  
Дальнейшее ей запоминается смутно, картинками сквозь пелену боли и слабость…  
Несколько раз заходивший к ней Майкрофт, меняющий нагретое полотенце на смоченное в холодной воде…  
Потом его учитель по айкидо, нажимавший какие-то точки у неё почему-то на левой руке – и ведь немного помогло…  
Затихание всех шумов за окном…  
А потом, как что-то совершенно невероятное, её шеф просит водителя открывать и закрывать за ним дверь, поднимает её, сонную и закутанную в плед, на руки и несёт по коридорам опустевшего здания к машине во дворе…  
Кажется, при этом он даже что-то успокаивающее ей говорит… и гладит по волосам, когда они едут по ночному Лондону…  
* * *

Просыпается она совершенно здоровая. С наслаждением потягивается, радуясь, что приступ прошёл, и лишь после этого замечает, что находится не дома.  
Озадаченно моргает.  
Незнакомая комната с деревянными панелями на стенах. Односпальная кровать. На тумбочке её медальон, часы и мобильный телефон. На вешалке на дверце шкафа – любимый чёрный костюм.  
А вот на стуле… Белый халат для душа, махровое полотенце и ушастые розовые тапки.  
Стоп.   
«Тапки?!» - Антея осторожно тыкает в них пальцем. Да нет, не кажется. Новые, тёплые, забавные. Взамен стоптанных старых. И гораздо ушастее прежних.  
Она с широкой улыбкой идёт принимать душ в соседнюю с выделенной ей комнатой ванную… Затем топает по коридору незнакомого дома на запах яичницы с беконом.  
\- Доброе утро, Антея, – приветствует её сидящий с газетой Майкрофт, едва она появляется на пороге.   
Пожилая дама в переднике раскладывает на две тарелки яичницу и тосты, ставит заварочный чайник на стол и улыбается гостье:  
\- Доброе утро, мисс. Садитесь поскорее, - она отодвигает для неё свободный стул.  
\- Спасибо, Гертруда. Ваша помощь больше не понадобится, - Майкрофт отпускает экономку и оглядывает Антею с головы до ног, задерживая взгляд на тапках. – Считайте их подарком на день рождения. Как самочувствие?  
«Точно! Сегодня же день рождения… А он-то откуда узнал, что мне нужны именно…».  
\- Спасибо. Очень хорошее, мистер Холмс.  
\- Приятно слышать. Ешьте, нам через двадцать минут выходить: поедем в Вестминстерский дворец. После сможете провести праздник так, как вы запланировали. Вечеринка с друзьями в баре «Райс», если я не ошибаюсь?  
\- Вы не ошибаетесь в таких мелочах, - Антея пробует еду…  
Оказывается очень вкусно. Чай Майкрофт на двоих разливает сам и лично кладёт ей одну ложечку сахара, как она любит. «Снова наблюдения, мистер Холмс?».  
Домашние воздушные пирожные буквально тают во рту.  
Завтрак проходит в уютном молчании, которое не хочется нарушать, и есть желание его продлить. Ощущение дома приходит где-то на грани сознания, вместе с чувством необыкновенного спокойствия и тепла. Антея понимает, что ей нравится находиться здесь. И что человек напротив ей также очень симпатичен.   
«Я же восхищалась им всё это время! И мне действительно с ним было и есть хорошо. А он…».  
Майкрофт невозмутимо переворачивает последнюю страницу и откладывает в сторону газету. Допивает чай.  
\- Что-то определили для себя?  
\- Да. У вас чудесный дом, сэр. И я… я рада быть здесь.  
\- Переезжайте сюда, - пожимает плечами он. – Я уже озвучивал своё отношение к вам, Антея. И только вам решать, каким образом отвечать на него.   
\- Думаю, сегодня я это сделаю, мистер Холмс.


	4. Глава 3. Интимная зона

Электронные часы пикают в 23:10, предупреждая о начале комедии, которую Антея собиралась посмотреть на канале Фильм-4 ТВ. Она отключает их и вновь возвращается к первой странице оформленного в винтажном стиле блокнота, где за последнюю четверть часа появилось лишь два слова: «Дорогой дневник!».   
Начать пользоваться подарком от Кларисс оказывается нелегко.  
Да и вопроса: «Что писать?» - у человека, прежде не ведущего подобных вещей, это не снимает.  
Но…  
«Я пообещала. Я смогу», - говорит себе Антея, выводя вторую строчку.  
«Пусть это будет банально и избито, но, по-моему, я влюбилась. В человека, который десять месяцев был рядом со мной, - в своего начальника Майкрофта Холмса.  
Долго же до меня доходило… М-да…».  
На последнем слове она сдаётся.  
Дневник отправляется на стол, пульт перемещается к ней в руки, и под жизнеутверждающий мотивчик третьих «Пиратов Карибского моря» Антея прикидывает список вещей, которые нужно будет взять с собой в новый дом.  
Хотя бы на первых порах.  
* * *

…Ей открывает Гертруда, охая и с широкой улыбкой забирая сумку у неё.  
\- Проходите, проходите, мисс…  
\- Просто Антея. Пожалуйста.  
\- Как скажете… Вот, вешайте плащ сюда, - суетится экономка, открывая для гостьи шкаф. – Мистера Холмса сейчас нет, но вы не волнуйтесь. Он дал мне чёткие инструкции на ваш счёт.  
\- О, это он умеет, - к плащу на крючке добавляется шарф, и, приметив знакомые тапочки, Антея с удовольствием переобувается в них. – А он надолго уехал?  
\- Скорее всего, до среды… Он сейчас на пути в Вашингтон, Антея. Летит на переговоры по поводу Ливии и её передела после казни Каддафи. Да, просил передать, что даёт вам отпуск на эти несколько дней.  
\- Вот как? Это здорово.   
\- Конечно. Комнату пока займёте прежнюю. Идёмте, там достаточно удобный шкаф.  
\- Спасибо…  
В доме Майкрофта Антея чувствует себя спокойно. Она с интересом разглядывает комнаты во время короткой экскурсии Гертруды. Раскладывает по полкам вещи и переодевается в тёплый халат. Библиотека же и вовсе вызывает чувство почти детского восторга – столько редких книг на стеллажах от пола до высокого потолка…  
Ужинают они с Гертрудой вместе, расположившись в гостиной и лакомясь запечённым мясом под фирменным соусом.  
\- Хорошо, что мистер Холмс больше не на диете, - говорит экономка Антее, и та понимающе кивает.  
\- Да, полгода ему хватило. Изумительно вкусно!..  
\- Ешьте, - тепло улыбаются ей в ответ. – Не представляете, как я рада видеть здесь вас. Уже даже не надеялась, что хозяин кого-либо приведёт. А днями быть в пустом доме так тоскливо…  
\- Что, совсем никого? – Антея подливает себе соус.  
\- За те двенадцать лет, что я работаю в этом доме, Антея, Майкрофт Холмс ни разу не приводил женщин сюда. А уж чтобы приносить их на руках… Это что-то да значит.  
\- Я не знала…  
\- Холмсы – очень закрытые люди. Вся их семья. И они мало кого подпускают к себе. Можете поверить в этом мне на слово, я видела, как Майкрофт и Шерлок росли. Уже тогда они понимали, насколько отличаются от других и сколь многих людей пугает их способность наблюдать. И вот в начале этого года Шерлок встретил человека, который не боится терпеть рядом гения, способного видеть его насквозь. Вы же читали блог Джона?  
\- Конечно. Двое друзей, они друг друга нашли.  
\- Именно. Ну и вот. Мне чрезвычайно приятно, что примерно в это же время Майкрофт Холмс встретил вас – красивую, умную девушку, уверенную в себе и не желающую от него что-либо скрывать. Это очень важно, поверьте. За откровенность Майкрофт и Шерлок могут простить людям многое, если вообще не всё.  
\- Я это учту.  
* * *

Время до среды пролетает в прогулках по улицам Лондона, разговорах с Гертрудой и в чтении книг. И чем дальше, тем больше Антея убеждается в том, что прийти в этот дом было верным решением. И отдых после десяти месяцев практически ежедневной работы оказывается также не лишним.  
Она засыпает в библиотеке в плетёном кресле-качалке, укутавшись в шерстяной плед, а когда открывает глаза, видит Майкрофта с томиком «Размышлений» Марка Аврелия в руках.   
«Вернулся…».  
Она долго разглядывает его – слегка уставшего, невозмутимо-спокойного, листающего страницы книги, стоя у шкафа с трудами классиков философской мысли. Затем выбирается из пледа и идёт к нему, останавливаясь на расстоянии вытянутой руки.   
Майкрофт возвращает книгу на полку и поворачивается к ней.  
\- Как я вижу, последний шаг остался за мной. Рад, что ты решила переехать сюда.  
Он подходит к Антее, наклоняется и целует в губы. Очень долго и сладко, прижимая к себе и скользя ладонями по её спине.  
Затем ведёт за собой, останавливаясь лишь на пороге спальни.  
\- Если не хочешь…  
\- Хочу. Очень, - она не сомневается.  
\- Хорошо.  
Говорить что-либо ещё обоим кажется лишним: Антее привычна сосредоточенность на ощущениях, Майкрофту достаточно личных наблюдений и собственных выводов по ситуации.  
«Совпадение темпераментов должно сыграть положительную роль. Свет лучше приглушить сразу… и отключить звук в мобильном телефоне. Да, определённо. В ближайший час мне не должен звонить никто.   
Ну что, Антея… Начнём с тобой».   
Майкрофт снимает с постели покрывало, аккуратно складывая его.  
«Чего тебе не хватало с прежним партнёром? И чего ты ждёшь от меня сейчас? Питер Криспер, манипулятор на словах, но эгоист в поступках. Вряд ли был альтруистом в постели, хотя с фантазией у него, судя по шести отзывам в деле, было неплохо. Стараниями Шерлока – ключевое слово: «было».  
Кто до него? Леон Стокман. Отношения длиной в четыре года. Его перевод в США. До – юридическая практика в Сити. Причина расставания – физическая измена. Выходит, с Криспером повторился паттерн… Что ж, повторение истории в третий раз со мной тебе не грозит. Мои потребности ты закроешь полностью.  
Что было ещё раньше?.. Так, характеристика от учителя танцев… За время тренировок выступала в паре с шестью разными партнёрами. Сложности были в четырёх случаях, психологического порядка: пыталась сама вести. В двух об этом даже не думала, позволяла только им… Мне позволишь?   
Хм, голова наклонена, плечи немного ссутулены, правая рука обхватывает левый локоть… Переступания выдают лёгкую нервозность, но лицо спокойно. И взгляд ожидающий, без страха. Это хорошо».   
Он обращается с ней как с хрустальной, бережно укладывая на кровать и садясь рядом, снимая обувь и одежду с себя. Доминирование, размеренность, внимание к партнёрше – три осознанных приоритета в сексе для Майкрофта Холмса.   
Антея же… Ей доводилось видеть разные эмоции в глазах тех, с кем ложилась в постель: и восторг, и нетерпение, и неприкрытое желание обладать… Усталость, настороженность, зацикленность на себе… Не возникало только одного: ощущения того, что ею любуются. С мягкой иронией и спокойным выражением лица. Как чем-то очень долгожданным и… стоящим.   
И от понимания собственного не-одиночества ей становится по-настоящему тепло.  
…Она просыпается счастливой, в состоянии приятной расслабленности и с чувством того, что её целуют в макушку, прижимая к себе. Открывать глаза совершенно не хочется. Слишком уж ей хорошо.  
\- Понимаю твоё желание задержаться в кровати, но в 9:15 нужно быть на Даунинг-стрит. Доброе утро, Антея.  
Нет, открыть глаза всё-таки придётся.  
\- Майкрофт, ты… - начинает она, глядя ему в лицо, и запинается.  
«Так, субординация… С ней-то что решать?».  
На обдумывание ситуации Майкрофту Холмсу хватает двух секунд.   
\- Что ж, не на работе можно и так. Пора вставать.  
* * *

В их отношениях в правительственном здании не меняется ничего – те же вежливость, исполнительность и строгость. Нацеленность на результат. Майкрофт по-прежнему живёт интересами Британии, Антея, по мере сил, старается ему в этом помогать.  
Он не смешивает личное с общественным, она не привыкла халтурить в делах.  
Но зато за пределами кабинетов и приёмных они становятся интересными собеседниками, изредка выбирающимися в оперу или на симфонический концерт и делящимися своими наблюдениями за окружающими друг с другом. Да, не только Шерлоку с Джоном нравится в это играть.  
С наступлением зимы работы только прибавляется. По требованию британского МИДа на родину отзывают всех иранских дипломатов, выборы в России вызывают акции протеста по поводу результатов голосования, в Египте в парламент проходят исламские фундаменталисты, страны ОПЕК голосуют за повышение квот на добычу нефти… На фоне общей нестабильности – и связанных с ней совещаний – весёлой ноткой оказывается запись Джона в блоге о походе с Шерлоком в супермаркет… На лице у Антеи и Майкрофта появляются совершенно одинаковые усмешки, когда они читают о том, как на глазах у толпы детей и их родителей Шерлок Холмс принялся кричать Санта-Клаусу, что ему скучно, и он хочет славное сочное убийство на Рождество… И был сопровождён полицией на Бейкер-стрит…  
Само Рождество Антея проводит в Брайтоне у решившей переехать в Новую Зеландию школьной соседки по парте. А вот на Новый год Майкрофт забирает её с собой в Австрию, в снятый на три дня коттедж.  
\- Я собираюсь всё время работать, необходимо обдумать несколько программ. Но если желаешь, можешь поехать со мной.  
\- Я постараюсь не мешать.  
Она находит себе приятелей в течение первого же дня, катаясь с ними на горных лыжах. Потом с удовольствием залезает под одеяло, согреваясь о продолжающего размышлять над оперативными комбинациями человека, - и с утра снова на майрхофенский лыжный трек.  
В третий вечер Антея долго стоит в дверях тёплой гостиной, переводя взгляд с горящего камина на Майкрофта, сидящего на диване боком к столу и читающего с экрана ноутбука очередной документ… Пока он не поворачивается к ней.  
\- Да, Антея? Ты что-то хотела?  
Она выглядит смущённой… Но всё же решается.  
\- Сесть на ковёр и положить тебе голову на колени.  
На этот раз молчит Майкрофт.  
\- Диван, как я понимаю, не рассматривается? – наконец, спрашивает он и, оценив выражение лица, с тихим вздохом встаёт. Проверяет, насколько плотно закрыто окно и кладёт самую большую подушку рядом со своими ногами.  
Снова возвращается к чтению.  
Антея выполняет свою задумку, удобно устраиваясь и глядя, как пляшут языки пламени в камине… Жмурится, чувствуя руку, неторопливо поглаживающую её по голове… И незаметно для себя засыпает…  
Просыпается она уже за полночь, по-прежнему на коленях, но лёжа на диване и укутанная в плед.   
Не отвлекаясь от работы, Майкрофт прибегает к изредка практикуемому стилю общения, отвечая Антее на незаданные вопросы:  
\- …Я посчитал, что так всё же удобнее.  
\- …Нет, ты не тяжёлая.  
\- …Читать мысли не умею, делаю выводы из наблюдений.  
\- …Разумеется, можешь лежать дальше, ты мне не мешаешь.  
\- …Не за что.  
Улыбнувшись, она засыпает снова. Майкрофт же размышляет, что можно предпринять в отношении Ирен Адлер – ему сообщили, что она отправила СМС Шерлоку о своём пребывании в мире живых и полчаса назад получила ответную: «С Новым годом. ШХ»…  
С учётом интереса Шерлока к этой женщине, он считает наиболее разумным не предпринимать пока ничего.  
* * *

В свою прежнюю квартиру Антея наведывается раз в неделю-две, когда Майкрофт зарабатывается так, что не приходит ночевать домой – засыпая на несколько часов в кресле или на диване в комнате отдыха. Или когда хочет встретиться с подругами, которым привычно у неё ночевать… И непременно оставляет несколько строк в личном дневнике. О чувствах и желаниях. Данное обещание Кларисс приходится выполнять.  
Ни с кем из коллег она не обсуждает изменения в своей личной жизни, а потому они продолжают теряться в догадках: выиграл ли кто уже последнее пари. И стараются ещё пристальнее следить за Антеей и Майкрофтом Холмсом, но те держатся слишком хорошо.  
И лишь один аргумент кажется работникам приёмной действительно сильным: их начальник позволяет проводить совещания и приёмы в пятничные вечера. Похоже, об Эбби-Роуд он решил забыть.  
…Она возвращается на работу после обеденного перерыва обычным мартовским днём и узнаёт от Элен, что шеф распорядился никого к нему не пускать. Так бывает, когда ему нужно о чём-то подумать, потому Антея не удивляется и приводит свои записи в порядок.  
Отмена два часа спустя всех встреч вызывает недоумение.  
Отсутствие каких-либо просьб на протяжении ещё четырёх часов – беспокойство.  
Она дожидается ухода коллег в конце рабочего дня и решает всё же зайти. С порога понимает: произошло что-то нехорошее, потому как Майкрофт не реагирует вообще ни на что, а лишь сидит с опустевшим бокалом виски и смотрит перед собой.  
Ей доводилось видеть такое выражение лица у него после случая в бассейне, и сейчас Антея чувствует, что может вычислить причину. Если только подумает и…  
Как и тогда – кажется, вечность назад – Антея подходит к Майкрофту, только на этот раз не трогает его ладони, а, зайдя за спину, кладёт руки ему на плечи, разминая их.  
Майкрофт опускает голову, прикрывая глаза…  
Догадка возникает короткой вспышкой:  
\- Это Мориарти, да? Он что-то сделал Шерлоку.  
\- Подставил его при помощи Ирен Адлер. Ты, разумеется, помнишь документы по проекту «Ковентри». Что ж, стараниями консультирующего преступника и авантюристки он отменён… - грустная усмешка. - Джеймс Мориарти выразил своё сочувствие мне лично. В телефонном звонке.  
\- Ему ещё хватает наглости звонить?  
\- Уточнял время следующей встречи. Да это уже неважно… - Майкрофт благодарно накрывает её руку своей. – Всё, что осталось, - узнать условия капитуляции: что они потребуют за молчание о роли Шерлока в срыве одной из крупнейших операций британской разведки за последние десять лет… Поезжай домой. Я буду поздно.  
\- Я дождусь.  
* * * 

Капитулировать, однако, не приходится – несколько неосторожных фраз стоят Ирен Адлер победы в игре, Шерлок отгадывает пароль, и Майкрофт в течение нескольких дней разбирается с обнаруженными в камерофоне документами. Неделю спустя Антея докладывает ему о том, что по данным агентов МИ-6 Шерлок Холмс только что вылетел в Пакистан.   
\- Напомните мне: откуда пришло последнее известие о местонахождении Ирен Адлер?  
Она сверяется с блокнотом.  
\- Из Карачи… Это же тоже Пакистан. Сэр, вы думаете, ваш брат полетел туда к ней?  
\- Разумеется, - Майкрофт пожимает плечами, листая очередной отчёт. - Когда ещё представится возможность поиграть в рыцаря… Или пирата...  
\- Он что же, всё-таки в неё влюбился?  
\- Шерлок в Ирен Адлер? Нет. Мой брат никогда не позволит себе устойчивую привязанность романтического порядка. Считает, что это губительно для разума, сколь бы привлекательной ни была женщина перед ним… Нет, здесь другое: восхищение проведённой ею игрой и то, что она умоляла его спасти ей жизнь. Английскому джентльмену не пристало бросать даму в беде.  
\- Понятно… Какие будут распоряжения на этот счёт?  
\- Свяжитесь с мистером Алланом, пусть оформят её по американской программе защиты свидетелей - на случай, если кто-то, кроме Шерлока, выйдет на её след. Такая страховка ей не повредит.  
\- Будет сделано, сэр... Ложный след для возможных убийц?  
\- Да. Пусть поживёт подольше, раз уж Шерлоку не всё равно.   
* * *

После истории с Баскервилем и срочным вызовом туда инспектора Лестрейда: «Чёрт возьми, первый нормальный отпуск за пять лет! Антея, ваш шеф не мог назначить нянькой кого-нибудь ещё?! Там же Джон с ним!» - «Простите. Я всего лишь выполняю его приказ, сэр». – «Ладно, ладно. Я знаю, что вы не виноваты… Вылечу первым рейсом». – «Я передам», - Шерлок впервые на памяти Антеи появляется в доме своего брата. Ненадолго и с потрясающей бесцеремонностью. Впрочем, как и всегда.  
…Они лежат в постели, неторопливо целуя друг друга, когда хлопает входная дверь и из коридора доносятся быстрые шаги и голоса:  
\- Да, Джон. Здесь он живёт. Сейчас я скину информацию на флешку, и зайдём мы в то китайское кафе…  
Шерлок открывает дверь спальни, решительно проходит в другой конец к столу с ноутбуком и включает его. Сделавший по инерции несколько шагов за ним Джон останавливается и, как в типичных голливудских комедиях, медленно поворачивает голову влево и видит лежащих в обнимку Майкрофта с Антеей – явно голых, под одеялом, чрезвычайно спокойно смотрящих на него…  
Немая сцена.  
Реакция военного спасает и на этот раз - физиономия Джона расплывается в широкой улыбке:   
\- Добрый вечер, Майкрофт. Здравствуйте, Антея, - вежливо приветствует их он, после чего хватает Шерлока за воротник пальто и тянет за собой. – Идём, Шерлок, - сквозь зубы приказывает он.  
\- Сейчас-сейчас, только скопирую… Да где же эта папка?.. А, вот, нашёл.  
\- Шерлок, бога ради! Ты не мог зайти в другой раз?  
\- В другой раз? Что за абсурд! Информация нужна мне сейчас… Готово.  
Едва дождавшись надписи о завершении работы, Джон с самым суровым видом оттаскивает Шерлока за рукав в коридор и выговаривает ему уже там:  
\- Да как тебе только в голову пришло?!  
\- Что такого, Джон? – раздражённо фыркает Шерлок.   
\- Но это же спальня! Они могли заниматься в ней сексом.  
\- Ты невнимателен, Джон, они уже сделали это за вечер трижды. И сейчас как раз заканчивают отдыхать. Мы не помешали им.  
\- Шерлок, иногда ты…   
Хлопает входная дверь, заглушив явно не самые любезные слова военного доктора в адрес своего друга.  
Майкрофт и Антея отмирают.  
\- Распорядиться врезать замок в дверь спальни? – спрашивает она, лениво водя пальчиком Майкрофту по груди.  
\- Да, - твёрдо отвечает он и обнимает её.  
* * *

С середины марта в совещаниях с участием руководителей спецслужб начинает принимать участие Уильям Стоун – в прошлом известный бизнесмен, а ныне сохранивший своё влияние медиамагнат, начинавший свой профессиональный путь в департаментах Министерства обороны и теперь вернувшийся туда. С учётом очередного всплеска пацифистских протестных настроений по поводу участия британских войск в войне в Афганистане, его рекомендации для средств массовой информации оказываются нелишними… Он быстро получает должность одного из заместителей министра.  
Антея рассматривает визит за списком рекомендаций к нему как обычное задание, раскладывает файлы с листами по отделениям специальной папки и, лишь обнаружив руку этого высокомерного типа на своей талии, понимает, что ошиблась. Визит оказывается непроходным.  
\- Я бы попросила вас не прикасаться ко мне, - произносит она, отступая на шаг в сторону.  
\- А я бы попросил вас, дорогуша, переспать со мной.  
\- Что?!  
\- Сегодня. Скажем, в четыре в отеле Хилтон. Номер я вам напишу, - он достаёт из кармана визитку и записывает на ней несколько цифр. – Вот, возьмите.  
\- Вы обратились не по адресу, - отвечает она ему и идёт к двери. – Я в вашем предложении не заинтересована.  
\- Заинтересуешься, - заявляет ей Стоун, опираясь о край стола и скрещивая руки на груди. – Если захочешь ещё пожить. И чтоб пожил твой босс.  
На последней фразе Антея разворачивается:  
\- Что вы сказали?  
\- Что слышала, - тон Уильяма Стоуна меняется с игривого на угрожающий. – Материалов в этой папке хватит, чтобы устроить Майкрофту Холмсу пожизненное. Ты вполне пойдёшь как соучастница. И я могу гарантировать, что в камерах предварительного заключения вы не доживёте до суда... Взгляни, ты разберёшься. У тебя же юрфак Оксфорда.  
Потрясённая Антея принимает из рук Стоуна синюю папку и вчитывается в собранные материалы в ней. «Господи, это же…», - она бледнеет. Чересчур убедительно… Стопроцентная подделка, но оформлена настолько качественно, что привлечь их обоих к суду не составит особого труда.  
\- Вижу, ты всё поняла правильно. Держи визитку. Я буду тебя ждать.   
* * *

Антея сидит в своей квартире, считая минуты до встречи с Уильямом Стоуном. Ей уже скоро выходить, она понимает, но на душе муторно как никогда.  
Сомнений нет: свидание в Хилтоне, несомненно, станет лишь меньшей из проблем. Тут и возможности для шантажа, и в перспективе требование новых встреч под угрозой смерти – её и Майкрофта Холмса. И неизбежная ложь самому Майкрофту: «Господи, я же никогда не пыталась…».  
На что только не пойдёшь ради человека, который дорог.  
Без четверти три Антея встаёт. Долго изучает в зеркале ванной своё бледное лицо. Умывается холодной водой, морщась от отнюдь не фантомной боли в груди. Старается не делать глубоких вдохов.  
И роняет стеклянный стакан, услышав мелодию дверного звонка.  
В полумёртвом состоянии она идёт к двери, открывает её и отшатывается, увидев Майкрофта Холмса. По его лицу понимает, что он уже в курсе всего.  
Не произнося ни слова, Майкрофт – впервые за всё время - заходит в её квартиру. Антея, зажав рот тыльной стороной руки, добредает до дивана в гостиной и усаживается на него. Облегчение напополам со страхом оказываются чересчур сильным сочетанием для неё.  
Майкрофт занимает кресло и, бросив взгляд на часы, тянется за пультом к телевизору.  
Три минуты спустя диктор передаёт сводку происшествий: «Срочная новость пришла из отеля Хилтон. Менее часа назад в спальне своего номера был застрелен в прошлом известный бизнесмен Уильям Стоун. Полиция…».  
Телевизор он выключает. Антея в состоянии абсолютной растерянности смотрит на него:  
\- Но как же интересы Минобороны?..   
\- К чёрту интересы Минобороны, - спокойно отвечает Майкрофт, глядя ей прямо в глаза. – У меня не так много близких людей, чтобы я мог позволить безнаказанно им угрожать. Будь добра, завари нам чай.  
\- Сейчас.  
Антея выходит на кухню.   
…Она возвращается через десять минут с подносом в руках и, поставив его на стол, обнаруживает свой личный дневник под рукой у Майкрофта Холмса – тот в задумчивости барабанит пальцами по картонному переплёту. «Прочитал или?..» - думает Антея, садясь на диван и разливая по чашкам чай. С удовольствием делает глоток.  
Потянувшись за своей чашкой, Майкрофт спрашивает её:  
\- Хотелось бы услышать: почему ты не рассказала мне?  
\- Ты был на совещании у королевы.  
\- Что с того?  
\- Ну, как… «Отвлекать только по вопросам чрезвычайной важности»…  
\- И что же заставило тебя думать, Антея, что твоё благополучие не относится к ним? – он делает паузу. – То, что я до сих пор не отвёл тебя к алтарю?  
«Всё-таки прочитал…» - Антея допивает чай, не зная, что на это отвечать. Тема, которую они прежде ни разу не обсуждали.  
\- Мы полгода де факто живём с тобой в одном доме, как муж с женой. Регистрация брака не изменила бы в наших отношениях ровным счётом ничего, только добавила б новых обязательств. Тебе, я имею в виду. Начиная от протокольного участия в приёмах и прочего. Можешь в равной степени считать это личным эгоизмом или заботой о твоей безопасности, но меня устраивает, когда окружающие видят в тебе лишь мою ассистентку, а не объект возможного давления на меня.  
\- Я понимаю, - ей действительно становятся кристально ясны мотивы Майкрофта на её счёт. – Это разумно.  
\- Я тоже так думаю. Так что… если тебя не пугает перспектива услышать свадебные колокола лишь в неопределённом будущем, можешь смело связывать свою жизнь со мной, - Майкрофт возвращает чашку на поднос и улыбается уголками губ. – Обещаю не передумать.  
Она в два шага оказывается возле кресла, забирается на колени к Майкрофту и крепко обнимает его за шею. Герои всегда приходят вовремя, лично спасая из когтей драконов своих принцесс… Или отдавая распоряжения, чтобы драконом занялись специально обученные снайперы.  
\- Глупостями только больше не занимайся, - тихо говорит он ей на ухо. – Предпочту узнавать обо всём от тебя. В любое время.  
\- Хорошо, - Антея улыбается и чуть отодвигается, вглядываясь в любимое лицо.  
\- Так-то лучше. Что там ещё было?.. – Майкрофт на мгновение хмурится. – Ах да, по поводу вербального выражения чувств. Как и мой брат, я предпочитаю доказывать своё неравнодушие делами, однако раз уж тебе настолько важно это услышать, - пожалуйста. Мне нетрудно сказать, - он замолкает, ловя её сияющий взгляд. - Я люблю тебя, Антея. Давно и серьёзно. Не сомневайся… Дай знать, когда захочешь услышать об этом в следующий раз.   
Шепот «Я тоже тебя люблю» тонет в очередном крепком объятии, приносящем покой, облегчение и тихую радость Антее. В конце концов, не так плохо быть третьей после Шерлока и Британии в личном списке приоритетов для Майкрофта Холмса.


	5. Эпилог

Три года спустя

Скромный служащий Британского правительства Майкрофт Холмс, присутствуя на переговорах королевы Елизаветы II сразу с несколькими послами, вынужденно заканчивает свой монолог, почувствовав вибрацию мобильника от СМС. В такие моменты он обрывает все связи с внешним миром, и пробиться к нему можно лишь по Очень Важному Вопросу. Под недоумёнными взглядами присутствующих Майкрофт растягивает губы в дипломатичную улыбку, коротко извиняется и открывает входящее СМС:  
У А. схватки. Джон принимает роды. Везу в больницу. ШХ  
После чего ощущает взрыв маленькой бомбы в голове: уже? Как получилось? Что спровоцировало? Где находятся? Джон… Хорошо, что Джон… Кого вызвать? Что делать?..  
Табун мыслей притормаживает с приходом новой СМС:  
У вас их там что, двое?! ШХ   
Это как вспышка сверхновой… Майкрофт усилием воли берёт себя в руки, убирает телефон и с деланной невозмутимостью обращается к присутствующим:  
\- Полагаю, ключевые вопросы мы обсудили все. Наши спецслужбы получат необходимые распоряжения. Сейчас же вынужден оставить вас по очень важному делу.  
Высоко поднятые брови и чуть приоткрытый рот у дамы напротив подсказывают Майкрофту, что королева явно в шоке. Никогда прежде её верный подданный Холмс-старший не позволял себе таких вещей. Заявить о делах важнее… Это что-то невероятное.  
Её Величество поворачивается к помощнику и выслушивает его быстрый шёпот. Затем снова к Майкрофту – под её взглядом тот изо всех сил пытается не стушеваться, сидя с видом человека, который уверен в себе и которому нечего терять. После выразительной паузы королева демонстрирует участливое выражение лица и лёгкую улыбку:  
\- Разумеется, мистер Холмс. Думаю, трёхдневный отпуск по семейным обстоятельствам вам придётся также кстати.  
\- Благодарю вас, Ваше Величество. Коллеги, - откланявшись, Майкрофт подхватывает зонтик и с достоинством выходит из зала. Только что он поставил интересы Антеи выше интересов Британии. Но его совершенно не беспокоит этот факт. Да и с непосредственной начальницей явно повезло…  
К машине он практически бежит.  
Отчёты наблюдателей, выведенные на ноутбук, позволяют получить общую картину происшедшего. Антея отправилась навестить свою подругу Кларисс в пригород Лондона. На той же улице в соседнем доме оказался Шерлок Холмс со своим верным другом. Расследование… Дело о двойном убийстве на Пикадилли… И была ещё собака, выскочившая из двора напротив и напугавшая Антею…  
Распорядившись создать для своего рабочего автомобиля зелёный коридор, Майкрофт загружает файл с описанием действий своего брата.  
«…Оценив ситуацию, объект №1 помог объекту №2 сесть на скамейку и обратился к объекту №3. Крикнув: «Чёрт возьми, Джон, ты же доктор! Займись ею!», - объект №1 за куртку оттащил объекта №3 в аптеку, после чего ворвался в соседний дом и потребовал у хозяина ключи от фургона (адрес, личное дело хозяина даны в приложении). Затем, не слушая возражений хозяина, помог объекту №3 перенести объект №2 в фургон и заставил залезть в него подругу объекта №2 и хозяина фургона, чтобы тот не вызвал полицию и не позвал на помощь…».  
За стеклом автомобиля показывается вход в госпиталь. Майкрофт, едва дождавшись остановки, очень быстро идёт к нему.  
* * * 

…Он едва не спотыкается о Шерлока, сидящего на ступеньках лестницы и хватающего его за штанину:  
\- Подожди, Майкрофт. Через двадцать минут зайдём.  
\- Почему?  
\- Попросили, - Шерлок вертит в руках мобильный телефон, глядя перед собой.   
Бросив взгляд на лестничный пролёт, Майкрофт решает прислушаться к словам брата и прислоняется к перилам.  
\- Что… Что там?  
\- Близнецы. Сын и дочь. Видимо, в этом месте я должен поздравить тебя? – Шерлок поднимает глаза на брата. – Вы вовремя поженились. Плюс два Холмса. Это… Это хорошо.  
\- Спасибо, - голос Шерлока кажется Майкрофту небывало странным. И самую малость мягким. Возможно. - Ты-то сам в порядке?  
\- Я? – Шерлок быстро оглядывается. – Да. Я чудно. Ага, - и роняет телефон.  
Майкрофт поднимает его, протирает экран о рукав и возвращает брату. Помедлив, садится на ступеньку рядом с ним.  
\- Вообще-то волноваться полагается мне.  
\- Я не волнуюсь, - фыркает Шерлок. – Я обдумываю своё положение дяди. И когда я смогу взять их с собой на место преступления… Пять лет подойдёт.  
\- Даже не вздумай!  
\- О нет, этой забавы ты меня не лишишь. Спорим, они раскроют дело быстрее Андерсона?  
\- Шерлок, ты неисправим, - вздыхает Майкрофт, мысленно делая пометку проследить, чтобы Шерлок не исполнил свою задумку – с него станется.  
\- Больно нужно меня исправлять… Симпатичные ребята получились. Думаю, общий язык мы найдём.  
\- Ты их видел?  
\- Конечно. Мы с Джоном держали твою жену за руки всё время. Правда, потом меня выставили, когда узнали, что я не являюсь отцом. Идиоты. Я же её успокаивал.  
\- Боюсь представить, как именно ты её успокаивал.  
\- Разговором о разнице в звучании скрипок Страдивари и Амати… Что? Ей помогло.  
\- Не сомневаюсь.  
Оба замолкают до конца периода ожидания.   
* * *

Пообщавшись с коллегой по службе в Афганистане, Джон решает посмотреть, как там дела у удвоившегося семейства Холмсов… И тянется за мобильником запечатлеть совершенно умилительную, открывшуюся ему с порога картину.  
На одной из кроватей рядом сидят братья Холмсы, каждый с младенцем на руках. На другой – расположившаяся на самом краю Кларисс пожимает руку Антее, с сияющей улыбкой разглядывающей Майкрофта и Шерлока, бережно прижимающих к себе детей. Сделав несколько кадров, Джон шагает вперёд.  
\- Ну, я вижу всё в порядке.  
\- Джон, - поворачивает к нему голову Майкрофт. – Отлично. Вы вовремя. У нас как раз есть для вас новость. Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы вместе с Кларисс, - он кивает ей, – стать крёстными родителями для Маргарет и Бенедикта?  
\- Оу! – восклицает Кларисс. – Я вижу, простые имена - вроде Джека и Лили - этой семье не грозят?  
\- Ни в коем случае, - смеётся Антея. – Так ты согласна?  
\- Спрашиваешь! Ну, конечно.  
\- А вы, Джон? - Майкрофт настаивает на вопросе.  
\- Я… Вы уверены, что хотите видеть крёстным именно меня? И сразу для двоих?  
\- Разумеется. Детям стоит иметь пример хотя бы одного нормального человека перед глазами.  
\- С таким аргументом, Майкрофт, не поспоришь. Я согласен.  
\- Чудно, чудно...  
Солнечные лучи пробиваются сквозь окно палаты, освещая новорожденных детей, продумывающего коварные планы на их счёт Шерлока, пытающегося осознать себя отцом Майкрофта, довольных оказанным доверием Джона и Кларисс, и совершенно счастливую Антею.   
Она не знала о том, что ради неё даже Британией сегодня Майкрофт Холмс умудрился пренебречь.

Конец


End file.
